


A Slytherin Tale

by TheFightingBull



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gryffindor Behaviors, Heterosexuality, His dad...it ain’t who you think..., Homosexuality, House Biases, I came up with Emery Graves long before Fantastic Beasts came out, M/M, Made up creatures, Magic, Minor Character(s), Minor Romances, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Swearing, Teen Angst, Violence, almost Fantastic Beasts compliant, offensive words, uploaded from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Emery Graves isn't your typical 16 year old. Not that any wizard is, but after being expelled from Salem High's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his mother sends him to Hogwarts. Once he arrives, he finds himself on the bad side of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and his own Head of House, Severus Snape.Meanwhile, Hermione Granger can't help but notice that there are some similarities between the American student and Lord Voldemort. While trying to figure out her own personal life, she encounters some new ideas and possibly even some new friends from places she'd never considered looking.While this story does mostly revolve around an original male character, he is mostly a tool used to get inside of the one house that was never fairly represented in the books. Alternate universe/ alternate telling of books 6 and 7.  Also, most of the pairings are meant to be a surprise, but it should be noted that pairings are not the main focus of the story unless needed for plot driving.





	1. A New Student

_**Prologue** _

_To Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry to write to you under such extreme circumstances, but I don't know who else to contact. My name is Amelia Hart and I was a student of yours just before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power. I was a Hufflepuff who made a close connection to Andromeda Black and even for a short while her lovely sister Narcissa. This of course made me acquaintances with the rest of the Blacks, Lucius Malfoy and several other infamous wizards and witches who either followed You Know Who willingly or by Imperius Curse._

_During the seven years I spent at Hogwarts, life had already become intense as soldiers were silently recruited for both sides of the war that He began to wage. I would like to say that the bravery of both my father and maternal grandfather kept me from making some cowardly decisions, but alas it wasn't so. I would not be able to return home until a few months after I had turned 19 and so I had to keep up appearances as friends with the Blacks, especially after Andromeda disappeared._

_I may not have seemed like much during my school years but being the daughter of a world renowned American auror made me more valuable than I was comfortable with. While never becoming an official member of their disgusting group I was 'requested' to provide charm-breaking and healing when necessary._

_You might think that my father should or would have helped me then or even now, but that isn't possible. The moment word got back to my father that I'd become 'friends' with the Blacks, I was dead to him. He refused to help me during my schooling or especially after my graduation. Other relations were unable to be reached. Thankfully, I was able to find my way back home with the help of a kind couple; Frank and Alice Longbottom. Had they not believed me or taken pity on me, I have no idea what might have become of me or my son._

_This is where I need your help, Headmaster.  Right around the end of my son's fourth year I started seeing the signs of He Who Must Not Be Named's return. Followers, old and new, began moving about Salem and I knew I had to leave before they discovered me or worse, Emery, my son. Surely you are aware of he and his follower’s attempts to punish those that ran, rescue those that fell, and bring back those that hid._

_I went into hiding for the sake of my boy, Headmaster. I wanted him to be safe from those who might suspect they know his parentage. I left him in the care of a No-Maj as soon as I read of Cedric Diggory's death._

_As much as it pains me to admit it, my dear friend is no longer up to the task of taking care of my son. It seems there is no subduing him or keeping him at home for that matter. He's determined to find me despite the dangers that are out there, but I know, I just know that if he were to attend Hogwarts that he would be much safer._

_I have sent his transcripts from Salem High's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though I should warn you that he is not as odd or rebellious as they say he is. Emery is actually a very bright and powerful young wizard despite what his grades and past teachers may say about him. Yes, Emery was expelled, but it was after five boys jumped him! He retaliated with a rather nasty hex that I believe his great-grandfather taught him, but he really is a good, sweet boy._

_Please accept him into your school, Headmaster Dumbledore. He has to finish his schooling or he may never be fully prepared to face any who may come for him. If he were to remain in the public school system, especially in America, he would stand out to the agents of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Should the Death Eaters ever learn that he is my son they will no doubt discover who the father is, something that I know will make him all the more desirable as a recruit._

_He needs to be at Hogwarts where the professors know what they are looking out for and where he can be protected. Please allow him to finish his education at your school. I can't let him become what his father was without doing everything in my power to prevent it._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Hart_

 

* * *

_**Chapter 1** _

Emery Graves sat before Albus Dumbledore in a tiny coffee shop in Salem, Massachusetts. The simple _muffliato_ spell had been cast over them by the older, though neither had much to say at the moment. Albus was busy trying to learn as much from the boy's silence as quickly as possible while the boy was waiting to be told something terrible about his mother's fate.

The teenager was most likely fully grown at six feet, two inches tall. He had thick, naturally black hair that curled and waved and at the moment, had been pulled haphazardly into a purple elastic tie. He dressed as most modern teens did, his blue jeans starting to wear and fade, especially in the knees. His long sleeved black shirt had some muggle band's logo embossed in white lettering across his chest. The oddest thing about Emery, was likely the unnatural looking set of eyes. His left eye was so pale blue it was nearly white, while the right was a dark but pretty, bronze color.

“So, where is she?” He finally asked in a soft and quiet voice, his eyes remaining on the worn wooden tabletop.

The old man with twinkling blue eyes replied gently. “Mr. Graves, I am afraid that there isn't much time to spare if we are going to escape unnoticed.” He was dressed in sky blue silk robes, his long white beard giving him a none too subtle Merlin-esque appearance. He even wore a pair of moon crescent shaped spectacles that rested upon the bridge of his long, crooked nose. “We must get you to the safety of Hogwarts.”

"What happened to my mom?" Emery asked as those odd eyes narrowed upon him, anger and fear radiating all around them. With the same alacrity that the mostly hostile emotions filled the room, they vanished, thus leaving behind no further trace of the teen's magical energy. All the same, Emery looked to him expectantly, as if daring him to side-step the question again.

"Your mother is in hiding so that she may protect you both." Albus answered, finding that hard and impatient look quite familiar.

“I’m aware that she is in hiding. She has _been_ in hiding since the end of my fourth year,” Emery frowned as he crossed his arms, his upper lip curling into an irritated sneer. It was in this moment of petulant behavior that Albus was reminded that he was talking to a sixteen-year-old and not an adult. “Something happened in London and my mother abandoned me to some no-maj friend of hers.”

"Mr. Graves, your mother did not tell me where she was hiding.” The old man said in a delicate, but firm tone. “It was a great risk to send me a letter at all and to do so on your behalf, I believe implies a great deal as to how much she must care for you."

“Wait,” the teen’s eyes widened as he stared at the older wizard suspiciously. “How'd she sign the letter?”

"Amelia Hart. It was the same name she was known by at Hogwarts." The ease and confidence in which the Headmaster spoke seemed to help calm the teenager. "Graves was your grandmother's maiden name, was it not?” He nodded. “This was probably done to keep your existence secret from those who would do either of you harm or try to connect you to one another."

Emery stared at the headmaster for a moment longer. Then, having decided something, he nodded as he stood. His face was impassive, almost indifferent, though there was a nervous energy surrounding him that gave away his excitement for something new. While Emery might not ever admit such, Albus saw it all the same. The idea of leaving the country both terrified and intrigued the boy.

"Follow me, Mr. Graves." Albus smiled kindly. "We have much to discuss on our journey to Hogwarts."

* * *

  


The cold wind was biting against his face as he stood with several students that were similar in age to himself. They were all waiting to be taken to Hogwarts Castle and Emery had to admit it was an intimidating, but impressive sight. The seven-story stone castle was enormous with three large towers and a massive forest nearly surrounding it. It was beautiful in its antiquity and while it was breathtaking to behold, it was also frightening with its heavy magical aura. He was so lost in the sight that at first, he was unaware of the attention he'd attracted from a few students...

  


Less than a foot away, two girls huddled to together for warmth in the chilly, evening air. They eyed the new student with curiosity.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Ginny asked Hermione. "He's in plain robes, but with no house colors."

"Must be a transfer student." Hermione guessed as she focused on the teenager. "He could probably see the castle better if he took off those sunglasses."

She blushed when she saw the taller boy’s lips twist into a smirk at her words. His eyes of course, remained unreadable behind the black, rectangle shaped shades. Still he turned to face them boldly, the smug expression firmly in place. “I could be blind, you know?” He suggested in a laughing tone.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea that you could..." She cut herself off before she really made a fool of herself. It certainly didn’t help that Ginny was giggling beside her as the girl often did when she made these types of social faux pas. "I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year Gryffindor; and this is Ginny Weasley, 5th year Gryffindor."

It was hard to tell if he was looking either of them over as he shook each of their hands. Did he take notice that Ginny was more of the tomboy type with her long red hair and her make-up-less face? Was he “checking” her out since she appeared older than the girls her age, due largely to her height? Hermione could only guess since he still hadn’t removed his sunglasses.

"Nice to meet you." He continued to smile, though Hermione had the distinct impression that he was laughing at them. "I'm Emery. Just transferred from SHAWW. I'm also a 6th year."

“I'm sorry, where?” Hermione asked, her brow knitted together in confusion.

“SHAWW?” He repeated. “Guess here, you guys probably know it as Salem High's Academy of Witchcraft & Wizardry.”

Before she had a chance to respond, Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd and over to the slightly separated trio. Surely, even an American would recognize Harry Potter. She’d just assumed that his legend was as widely spread around the world as it was in the UK.

"Hi.” Harry greeted before turning to the girls. “Who is this?"

"What kind of prat wears sunglasses at night?" Ron whispered under his breath to Harry, though the attempt did little prevent Hermione and likely Emery from hearing him.

"His name is Emery." Hermione introduced, leveling Ron with a glare. To her embarrassment, Ron offered no apology and Harry only snickered. "Emery this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, they’re also in our year and Gryffindors."

"What house do you think you want to be in?" Ronald asked, though he kept looking at the boy's face with annoyance, clearly bothered by his wearing of sunglasses in the dark.

"The headmaster told me a little bit about the houses but not much. Hufflepuff, stubborn and loyal. Ravenclaw, intelligent and boastful. Gryffindor, brave and self-righteous and Slytherin, cunning and treacherous." He shrugged. "I think my mom was a Hufflepuff when she was here."

Harry groaned sympathetically. "Well if the Sorting Hat knows that, you'll probably end up a Hufflepuff since it usually sorts you based on family."

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "That's not always true. Parvati and Padma Patil are twins and they're each in different houses. Family doesn't always determine house, and there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

“'Cept of course that they never win the house cup. Or the quidditch cup. Or anything really, for that matter." Ron laughed. "They're kind of a pathetic lot."

While Hermoine looked very angry, none of the others in her little group seemed too bothered by Ron's assertion. Even Emery had given somewhat of a half smirk, though she did find it hard to tell if it was sarcastic or sincere. Not being able to see his eyes, Hermoine found that his face was difficult to read accurately.

“I doubt I get into Hufflepuff, I don't really have any of their traits.” Emery answered honestly. “I’m all too aware of my accomplishments and I take a lot of pride in them. I’m by no means humble and I certainly don’t feel the need to be loyal to anyone has earned it.”

“So, which house are you hoping for then?” Harry asked, and Hermione knew that he was trying to get a read on the foreigner. There was something about him that made Hermione uncomfortable so it didn’t surprise her that Harry felt it, too.  With everything that had gone on Harry’s life, with the death of Sirius having just happened, she found her dearest friend was becoming a lot more paranoid and suspicious of anyone who had that darkness about them, and Emery certainly had a strange, dark quality to him.

The American shrugged again but this time his jaw stiffened, and Hermione wondered what had caused the mood to shift. “Guess we'll see when we get inside.” He responded tightly.

 

As the group waited to be loaded into a carriage, Emery found himself staring at Hermoine Granger. She was pretty. No, she was beautiful and he kind of liked that her hair was wilder and curlier than his, especially since the color matched her almond shaped eyes. Still, even as she talked on and on about different subjects she planned to take this year, he couldn't help but smile a little. Even if her extreme intelligence was dangerously close to being annoying, he immediately found it endearing.

Emery was very grateful for his sunglasses, because while he used them to hide the deformity of his eyes, it was also useful in keeping the others from noticing how often his gaze fell on the talkative little witch. He found that he wanted to join in with the quartet's teasing and playfulness, but he contented himself with observing for now. Maybe later they'd be able to get better acquainted, then again, he seriously doubted with his personality traits that he'd end up in the same house as the playful Gryffindors.

 

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the entire Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped for the last first year that had been sorted into their house. Professor McGonagall smiled pleasantly before her eyes settled on the lone boy waiting for his turn to be placed. She called out his name and expected him to approach with a shy smile or soft blush as most older transfer students had done in the past. Instead, Emery Graves strode toward her with a quiet confidence that bordered on indifference.

"Mr. Graves, you will please remove your sunglasses. Those are to be worn outside only." Professor McGonagall lectured when she noticed the offensive eyewear.

She held out her hand to take them, but to her surprise the boy's upper lip curled into a vicious sneer. It was quickly replaced with a tight-lipped frown as he slowly raised his hand to remove the plastic framed lenses.

Hermione watched from her seat, curious why Emery seemed so irritable about the glasses. With some hesitation she watched him slowly blink open his eyes and she understood at once. He faced the entire student body, his left eye pale blue and nearly demonic looking in comparison to his dark brown eye. Sure, it wasn't that big of a deal, but she knew from her own experience with bucked teeth and thick puffy hair that children were cruel, as made evident by the soft chorus of whispers coming the front of the four tables where the first and second years were seated.

As Emery sat on the stool, she found that his eyes had found and then focused intently on her. Though he wasn't fully aware of it until she brought up her hand in a shy wave. About ten seconds after the hat was placed on his head it began to speak to him. No one could hear what it said of course, but she remember her own experience with the hat. It was brief, concise and certain in it’s choice before shouting Gryffindor.  

Almost as soon as the hat had been placed on the American’s head, did Emery grin at Hermione and as it shouted “Slytherin!” he winked at her with his blue eye. He then stepped down from the stool and moved to join his house.

Ron gaped while Harry frowned, but it was Ginny who finally asked what she and her friends were all thinking. "Why Slytherin? After everything Hermione told him about that house and then with as friendly as he seemed...It just doesn't make sense?"

"Friendly?" Harry shook his head. "Ginny, the guy may have been polite to our faces, but he wasn't outwardly friendly in the slightest. I didn't like him from the beginning."

"Me either." Ron added quickly.

 

From the faculty table, Severus Snape watched with mild interest as the young man was sorted into his house. Being the observant man that he was, he caught the shocked and disappointed looks of Hermoine Granger and Ginny Weasley, not that he cared. He wasn't overtly surprised by the Hat's decision since he'd seen a bit of that “I bow to no one” attitude found in most Slytherin's, the moment he'd dared to sneer at Minerva McGonagall and flex his magic.

"Severus, a word after dinner, if you could." Albus said softly as he leaned closer to Snape. "We have much to discuss for the upcoming school year."

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape responded, his eyes continuing to watch Emery as he moved to take a seat beside Draco Malfoy and his gang of miscreants.

 

"Welcome to Slytherin." A platinum blonde boy with bright blue eyes spoke as Emery took a seat beside him at the large table. "I'm Draco Malfoy, these two behind me are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Across from you is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. To the other side of you is Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. We're all from very powerful, very strong families; all pure bloods, too."

Not at all impressed, Emery raised a black brow as he looked everyone over. “Umm, yeah okay. I suppose that's something to know about all of you.” He had to remember that there was a lot of pure-blood mania still in Europe.

"Well what about you? What's your family like?" Millicent demanded, and he knew he was being tested as most of the surrounding students listened closely for his answer.

His angry eyes found her face as he looked over the rather plain looking witch. Her brunette hair was lifeless, her brown eyes flat and her complexion was simply fair. She was nothing in comparison to the very comely Pansy Parkinson whose dark eyes glittered with interest, her chestnut hair pulled back simply but elegantly. She had unblemished and clear olive skin. He could tell that Millicent was very jealous of Pansy and by questioning him immediately, she was hoping to capture his particular attention before the other girl could.

"What about them?" Emery shrugged, not inclined to answer.

“I don't think I've heard the name Graves before.” Crabbe spoke up next. He was thicker and taller than most of the students he'd seen so far, even the seventh years weren't as big as him. While he might not have been the brightest bulb in the box, it was evident that he had some higher ambitions, or he wouldn't have been made a Slytherin.

“Well, I'm from an American family.” He shrugged, knowing damned well what they were really asking of him. He noticed that the one named Theo was watching him with a quiet curiosity, but it didn't seem as hostile as the others were starting to become.

"Are you a pure-blood?" Blaise finally asked point blank.

"I am not going to answer that." He replied casually.

"Why not?" Draco sneered. "Are you afraid of us finding out that you are some kind of mudblood?"

Emery's grin spread wide across his face as his eyes widened in disbelief. “Wow! You don't even bother to hide it at all, do ya?”

“Hide what?” The blonde asked pompously.

“What a complete asshole you are.” Emery responded.

Draco sputtered in disbelief. "What did you just call me you...you trashy-"

Emery smiled as he took hold of Draco's shoulder, firmly. "I called you an asshole, _Drake_.” Then in a mock British accent he followed with, “I take it you object?"

"Of course, I object you bloody imbecile!" Draco snarled. Emery watched as the other teen started to reach for his wand but stopped. He looked toward the faculty table and realized that their head of house, Severus Snape, as well as the Headmaster were watching the scene play out. "What are you playing at, Graves?"

He shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, Drake, I'm just here to finish up these last two years of school so that I can get my ass back home. Europe sucks,” He admitted and then feeling the animosity pouring off them all he grinned again. “Besides, I just wanted to feel you guys out so that I'd know what I was dealing with.”

The blonde boy with pale blues blinked rapidly before smirking. “You are either a complete tosser or a brilliant Slytherin.”

"And now for a few announcements!" Dumbledore's voice silenced any further chattering amongst the students. "Firstly, I would like to welcome back Horace Slughorn who is returning to his old post as Potions Master and congratulate Professor Snape on his acquiring the Defense Against The Dark Arts post."

"Guess the rumors were true." Draco said, confusing Emery. "Perhaps we'll finally learn something important from Defense Against the Dark Arts for once."

* * *

  


"You wished to speak with me, Headmaster?" Severus reminded as the old man looked up at him with an expression of confusion at his presence in the office. "I imagine it has something to do with Potter or The Dark Lord."

With a small smile Albus shook his head. "No, Severus. For once you will find my request for this meeting with you purely academic in nature. It has nothing to do with Mr. Potter or Tom Riddle directly."

One of Snape’s black brows rose, his curiosity piqued as he took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "How refreshing." He smirked. "What is that you wish to discuss?" Before the Headmaster could answer, he realized what the topic would most likely be. "Mr. Graves?"

"Yes. The boy is here as a favor to an old student of mine. He has quite a history and I would like you to keep an eye on him. According to his past instructors he has a tendency to react rather violently when pushed, agitated or harassed." The deceptively powerful wizard slid a thick yellow folder across the desk and to his Head of Slytherin house. "I would suggest looking over his folder when you get the opportunity."

Snape opened the file and was surprised to see that unlike most student files, this boys was riddled with teacher comments, red writing indicating times he had been in trouble and the accounts of what had happened and then finally, catching his eyes were the boldly stamped letters across the bottom. EXPELLED.

"You are sending a trouble maker into my midst." Snape sneered. “As if we don’t have enough in this school already.”

"I am sure once you read through it all, you will be rather pleased to find he is a well-behaved student who simply finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time." Albus smiled pleasantly, his blue eyes sparkling softly behind his glasses.

"Another arrogant fool-hardy boy who believes he knows best. Who would have thought Harry Potter came in Slytherin colors as well?" He stated to clearly express how very unimpressed he was. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually. The mother has requested that we do our best to keep him out of the hands of Death Eaters and their children.” Albus smirked mischievously.

"He chose his house well then; didn't he?" Professor Snape snorted as he was barely able to refrain from rolling his eyes. "How do you expect me to keep him away from all the Death Eater's children when most of them are in and of his house? What exactly do you suggest I do?"

"I trust you to make the right decisions, Severus." Albus replied with an easy smile. "He is a very intelligent young man, and while he does come from a prestigious American bloodline, there has been no signs of prejudiced in the history of the family. I doubt he will be any great burden.”


	2. A Summary of a Disastrous First Day...

Living in a dungeon didn’t bother Emery outright. After all, most students outside of the house didn’t know how to find the dungeons and it gave the independent young wizards and witches the privacy that they naturally craved. It was a large, unique space that was perfectly acceptable as living quarters for any of the four houses of Hogwarts.

What irked the teenager about living in a dungeon was the message it sent to all the other students. It suggested that they were criminals, that they weren’t to be trusted or that they were likely to grow up to be cruel, evil dark wizards and witches that _belonged_ in a dungeon.

He bit at the inside of his cheek as his right hand clutched his left forearm as if he’d been burned. He wasn’t ashamed to be a Slytherin. He wasn’t. On the contrary, he took great pride in being sorted into a house that was known for producing some of the most cunning, resourceful, and ambitious witches and wizards the world had ever known. He was proud he shared those traits because he honestly believed that they were not evil qualities. That they were just as important as bravery, loyalty, intelligence and patience.

Trying to focus on the good and ignore the building irritation within, he stepped into his assigned room. The dimly lit space was decorated in black silver, and of course green; there were several Slytherin Coat of Arms or flags hanging from the walls that surrounded the twin sized poster beds. It was spacious, especially considering it allowed a large sturdy trunk at the foot of each bed and a night stand to the right of each headboard.  

Seeing as the room was in the castle of a dungeon, Emery wasn’t too surprised to find it a little drafty and humid. He found himself immediately grateful for a large fireplace in the corner of the room, opposite the side that the beds were on. His eyes moved over the room slowly as he focused on the fact that two of the trunks were open and empty, while two were closed; hinting that only he and one other boy would be sharing the room.

The occupied beds were the two center ones and he knew immediately by the picture frame and copy of Pride and Prejudice that was lying atop his coverlet, which of the two was meant to be his. He walked over to the bed and took a seat on the side as he picked up the photo of a six-year-old version of his himself. He was in the arms of his mother at a park that was local to where she’d raised him. In it his mother, who he knew did not appear to be herself, kissed him on the cheek as little Emery made a sour face before both of them looked up at the camera and smiled.

He didn’t own much, and of that he was only allowed to take half. Currently his possessions consisted of his wand and school supplies, the photograph, his biker styled black dragon hide boots, a big heavy long coat Dumbledore helped him purchase, the book, a bag of toiletries and his clothes. Even with the protection spell that changed his mother’s face daily, it was the most important of his possessions.

As he moved his book into the nightstand drawer and his picture atop the small piece of furniture, Theodore Nott walked into the room. Theo seemed startled by the presence of another boy for a brief moment, though he recovered quickly. The boy’s dark blue eyes settled on Emery for what felt like several minutes before he finally turned and started checking his own items.

“Normally, I have this room to myself.” Theo spoke as he started stacking books on his nightstand.

“I’d rather we both have a room to ourselves. I don’t like company, either.” He responded honestly.

Theo looked up at him, his expression neutral before a lopsided grin took his lips. “What makes you think I dislike company? I was just stating a fact.”   

Before Emery could say anything, Draco walked in to the room. “Emery, Theo.” He greeted. “Vincent, Gregory and I are going to meet up with the girls in the common room. Care to join us?”

_No._ Emery thought but he knew at his last school his introverted and often anti-social tendencies had singled him out. He couldn’t afford to be the same loner he had been in the States. It would eventually draw more attention to him than if he ran about screaming through the halls that he was the happiest and most normal student alive.

“Sure,” he ended up shrugging. “Why not?” 

* * *

 

It was official. Emery hated Crabbe, Goyle and ‘the girls’. They were all four of them cruel idiots and lackeys that were completely unworthy of his time. It was obvious that Draco and Theo knew Crabbe and Goyle outside of school, which must mean that they either had no choice but to befriend them or in the case of Malfoy, that he had done so to make himself seem more intelligent and charming by contrast.

The girls that hung around the sixth-year boys weren’t as stupid as the two enforcer types, but they were as manipulative and hateful as any villain he’d seen in a movie. They were your typical “mean girls”. They didn’t care who they hurt or what it took to keep other girls down, so long as they were secure in their positions atop the social ladder.

Draco and Theo on the other hand, he found himself liking. Theo was quiet and shy, so it made it easy to like him, and when Draco wasn’t fixated on Potter or Granger, he was a riot! Draco had a silver tongue and when amongst his peers in the Slytherin Common Rooms, he was a charmer. He got away with insulting those he insisted were his friends left and right, and even the girls couldn’t tell if they should laugh or be angry.

“So why don’t you tell us a little more about your family?” Pansy smiled to him from an ugly green lounge chair.

Realizing that this subject was going to come up again and again with this group, Emery decided he could touch on it without getting himself into too much trouble. He would have to lie though. They couldn’t know too much about his family or it would defeat the purpose of his mother hiding him at Hogwarts, especially with a bunch of students who were likely children of Death Eaters.

“My mother was a Hufflepuff, but she barely passed most of her classes and had only a few friends. She was damned near considered a squib. Or so my grandmother said.” Emery shrugged, feeling neither embarrassment nor shame, even as Crabbe and Goyle snickered with glee. If they were stupid enough to feel secure around him now that they thought him weak and powerless, all the better for him. Besides, he just wanted to push most of these ‘peers’ away from him.

“And your father?” Draco prompted, hoping there was some kind of prestige on that side of his family that would recommend the new comer to his friends.

“Fuck if I know.” Emery shrugged, this time not lying at all.

“What?” Pansy gasped, pretending to be offended by the vulgarity.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Millicent agreed to stay on Pansy’s good side. “I mean, it’s

not completely unheard of, but why not just say bloody like everyone else around here?”

“What the Hell kind of swear word is bloody? If I said get your bloody nose away from me, am I swearing or am I referring to a literal bloody nose? You Brits have no idea how to swear properly.” Emery shook his head. “The word fucking is far better. It catches everyone’s attention and you can’t mistake it’s meaning.”

 

Listening in on the conversation, Severus Snape had to admit he was a little impressed with Emery as the group was now focused on the difference between American and English swear words as opposed to his background.

The girls were pretending to be mortified like proper English ladies while the boys began throwing out more vulgar and crass words at one another. The more vicious or silly the insults, the more the boys laughed. Draco and Emery provided the bulk of the insults which kept the whole group laughing as the insults and swear words became more outlandish and audacious. Fun as it might have been for them all, he couldn’t help but be disappointed in Draco for falling for Emery’s evasion.

The group laughed harder as Draco called Emery a ‘git’. The American was completely flabbergasted by the word and couldn’t take its meaning. He scrunched his nose and shook his head, clearly confused and not understanding what it meant or how it was supposed to be an insult. Snape was convinced that if he hadn’t known he was standing in a dungeon, or familiar with the voices of his students, he would think himself listening to a gathering of first and second years.

“How very immature and,” He paused for effect so that the insult he was about to sling would really sting. “Gryffindor.” His smooth voice filled the common room as he walked out of the shadow he’d been watching from. “Look at yourselves. All of you. Lounging and discussing tactless language like a bunch of first years. It’s disappointing to be sure, but mostly embarrassing.”

Draco blushed while Pansy frowned, though not one of the students jumped to defend themselves or apologize. Still, Severus knew that the comment had been effective. They were wounded and humiliated; the only way a proper lesson could truly be enforced upon their weak, malleable minds.

His black eyes settled and focused on the new comer. It was time to alienate the boy and make sure this group of Slytherins never wanted anything to do with him. Why Emery had gained this attention from Draco and his friends was beyond him. He saw nothing special in the boy and intended to make that clear to these children of Lord Voldemort’s Death Eaters. Just as he opened his mouth, however, Mr. Graves began to speak.

“Seeing as I’m now a Slytherin and all, and you guys pride yourselves on speech and subtle communication, I just figured this sort of conversation would be kind of important,” Emery rolled his eyes. “I think I’m due some extra credit for taking the initiative.”

Crabbe and Goyle’s eyes widened in shock. While Slytherins were indeed known to buck authority, and be their own boss, not one student had ever dared to risk the Head of House’s anger. Especially not since he, Severus Snape, had been that head. Even Malfoy watched with an air of shock at the American’s boldness.

As he watched the young teenagers, Snape knew how to prevent further bonding between Draco and Emery, thus eliminating any attachments to the other students as well. With a cool tone and bit of impressed encouragement lacing his words, Professor Snape began to speak. His mouth turned upward into a smile as he caught Emery in his black-eyed gaze. “It seems you have some competition here, Mr. Malfoy. Best be watchful, or your subjects may crown a new prince.”

The professor was quite pleased with the effect his praise of Mr. Graves had on his sixth-year class. Teenagers could be so fickle. The entire common room had long since grown quiet so that they could listen in on this conversation and now all eyes were fixed intently on Draco and Emery, the first of which was now glaring suspiciously at the ladder.

Severus watched proudly as an expression of anger and pompous superiority swept across the platinum blond’s face. It was evident that he’d be damned before he allowed some foreigner to take his already precarious place in this school. With everything the boy’s family had gone through, he wouldn’t allow himself to fall any further into disgrace. Snape heard his thoughts clearly.

  _How could I have been so stupid! Of course, Emery wants to take my place. He thinks he should be leader of our Slytherin class? Ha! Over my dead body._

 

Of all the possible responses to his smart assery, Emery had not at all prepared for Professor Snape’s thorned compliment. As Draco and his loyal gang left him sitting by himself, the young man felt a rush of malicious hatred toward his head of house. Upon looking up at the tall, greasy, black haired man, he pushed his hostile emotions aside and smiled arrogantly.

“You must be a friend to Draco’s fallen father.” Emery spoke softly. “It’s obvious that you wouldn’t want Draco being shown up by some American low-life. I mean, it’s bad enough that some no-maj born out-performs ‘The Prince of Slytherin’, but for some drifter from across the Atlantic to come and out-cast him? That’d be a real fucking low blow.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Graves.” The Professor replied silkily. “I do however know that if you don’t learn some respect for me very soon you are going to find yourself in the uncomfortable position of answering to your housemates for why they will be starting their school year off with negative points. Goodnight, Mr. Graves.”

Finding himself completely alone in the common room, Emery refused to heave a solemn sigh. He had been so sure he could make this work, that he could make a few friends, stay under everyone’s radar and avoid getting into any fights. This goal was apparently set too high, because even in a house where he was supposed to find people like him, in a house where that fucking hat promised he’d find allies and strength, he was just too different.

 

* * *

 

The first day of school felt like a complete disaster. Emery had Advanced Potions with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Trolley and one or two other Slytherins. None of them spoke to him. He noticed Hermione, Harry, Ron and a boy named Neville in the same class. They didn’t speak to him either and since it was the first day, he figured he’d hang back. Unfortunately, everyone had partners in their own classes which left him the odd man out. Normally, that wouldn’t have bothered him, but it meant that Professor Slughorn hovered over him incessantly.

To make matters worse, the potion book seemed extremely outdated and incorrect when it came to making liquid death. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but as he brewed the potion he knew it wasn’t going to come out right. Part of him wondered if it was a teaching moment for Slughorn, a way to teach them not to rely solely on what a book said. That theory was tossed right out on its ass the moment Harry Potter not only managed to create the potion but won the Felix Filius Potion with the same damned book everyone else had!

Emery hated nothing more than second-guessing himself and if Harry could brew it, then it meant he’d made a mistake. Not an impossibility by any means, but when he didn’t know what he did wrong, it was aggravating. Both he and Hermione Granger went to Slughorn demanding to know what had gone wrong and why they weren’t able to create the potion when following the instructions, but Slughorn wouldn’t answer. The coward shrugged and insisted that they must have made a mistake.

Defense Against the Dark Arts hadn’t been much better. Professor Snape insisted that the school’s standards had been abysmal and decided that they would be spending their first ten weeks of the year on the previous five year’s information. Only after he felt everyone was caught up would he move on to sixth year curriculum. That part didn’t bother him. He was already afraid of how far behind he might be in such a crucial class.

What made the class such a nightmare was Professor Snape. His teaching methods were either brutal or dull, there was no middle ground. Not to mention his obvious bias towards his own house and sheer hatred for Gryffindor. While his house peers were pleased with the professor’s lack of balance, he was irritated. How could his housemates relish the victory of their house-points awarded during this class? The win was hollow, and Emery hated the feeling, no matter how competitive he could be.

The last three classes of the day included Herbology, Magical History, and Charms, all of which he found himself without a partner and it wasn’t just because there weren’t enough students. Apparently, Draco and his friends had spread a rumor that due to the evident inbreeding (his eyes being different colors), he was partially blind and had seizures and was therefore dangerous to be working beside.

Some of the Ravenclaws had heard a rumor that he killed a no-maj in America and immediately spread it to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. By the time his last class let out, Emery Graves was one of the most despised or pitied students in the whole school.

As Emery made his way through the halls he saw Justin Finch-Fletchly, a sixth year Hufflepuff that he had herbology with, start to throw a slug eating curse at him. Emery waved his hand and without saying a word deflected the curse, his multi-colored eyes narrowed on Justin and two of his friends, Ernie and Hannah. They all three huffed up their chests, their eyes burning with anger.

“What the Hell’s your problem, Man?” Emery snarled as he approached, ignoring Hannah whispering to Ernie about his use of non-verbal magic.

“You know exactly what his problem is!” Ernie snapped back.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head before pinning Justin with a fierce glare. “You know, Justin, if you truly believe I killed someone just for being a no-maj, then that would make you either the bravest mother fucker in this school or the dumbest.” He sneered. “And since you look petrified, I’m betting on the latter.”

Justin paled as Emery took another step closer and he paused, a bit of guilt and fear building up inside of him. This was a dangerous game, he needed to back off before someone thought he was guilty of killing someone. “Do you really think Dumbledore would let a murderer into his school?”

“So, you didn’t?” Justin frowned as his cheeks flushed.

“Hell no!” Emery growled. “Dude, think about what you’re accusing me of. You think I could kill someone? Use your head, Justin. Don’t you think I’d be in a prison if I’d killed someone? Possibly even a Sanitarium?

“I will tell you this though.” He stepped forward again, intent to make a threat clear. “If you ever, ever, throw another curse or hex at me over something as stupid and baseless as a rumor? I’ll send the nastiest hex I know at you, only you won’t hear it coming. Got it?”

The thoroughly frightened Hufflepuff managed to blush and pale at the same time as he nodded and took off running. Hannah and Ernie didn’t run but they did glare at him before they followed in the direction that their friend ran.

Emery sighed and continued walking, ignoring the curious and shocked faces of his fellow students. He knew he’d made things worse, but he couldn’t help it. How could people be so devoid of sense? It was bad enough someone spread the rumor, but to believe it without question? To actually attack a perfect stranger over it? This was what he got for hoping things could be different just because it was a new school.

He headed out to the grounds and let his angered feet lead him over the courtyard. He headed for one of the large, beautiful trees that were filled with leaves in various stages of the fall color change. There was of course green, but mostly reds, browns and yellows. He stopped and sat beneath it, crossing his legs and pulling out one of his school books.

Despite how hot it was, he didn’t feel like sitting all alone in a dungeon. He was already being treated like a criminal, sitting a in place that once housed them would just piss him off even more. He could have opted for sitting in his room, but then he’d feel as if he never left. Not to mention Theo might be there and he didn’t want to have to deal with any of his housemates.

“Hey Em, you mind if I sit here with you?” Emery looked up to see Pansy Parkinson looking down at him with what was supposed to be an innocent smile. “I just wanted to apologize to you about all the stuff Draco is doing.”

“Seriously?” He groaned and shook his head. What was with this school? It didn’t take a damned Legilimens to see what the girl was up to, especially since her friends just happened to be nearby, and especially since she’d been hanging all over Draco throughout lunch. “Do I have stupid tattooed across my forehead or something?”

“What?” She blinked, looking startled by his reaction.

“Go bug someone else, Pansy. I know what you’re doing and I’m not going to fall for it. You aren’t pretty enough to tempt me and you certainly aren’t smart enough to fool me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just trying to be nice.” Pansy pouted, which only served to anger Emery more.

“Come on, Pansy! Everyone knows you’re trying to date Draco, so you can only have two motives. You either want Draco to think you’re over him so that he’ll get jealous or you were sent to play a prank on me by Draco.”

“Why would we do that?” Pansy shook her head and started to speak, but Emery cut her off.

“Why? Because your first two rumors apparently weren’t enough! Because Justin’s attempt to curse me failed! I don’t know, maybe it’s because you and Draco are trying to prove to your friends that you still rule. I don’t know. I feel it could go any direction, but no matter what the motive, I know your end goal is to hurt me. Now get the fuck away from me before I curse you with a mustache that you can’t remove for a week!”

He didn’t open his book as he watched her hand quickly jump to her upper lip as if to see if he’d already done it. Only when she had huffed and stormed off, did he bother opening his book. He knew he should be pleased as he watched her approach her friends over the top of his book, but honestly, he felt sad despite avoiding another humiliating prank. As he tried to focus on the words of his book, he found himself missing his mother.

“Harry! Harry give it back!” Hermione’s voice pulled him from his self-pitying thoughts as he looked up. The pretty witch was reaching for a thick book that Ron and Harry were playing Keep Away with. She tried to jump a few times but both boys were too tall. “Come on you guys, I have a lot of homework to do!”

Finally, Harry smiled and handed the book back to the girl. Ron moved in and placed and arm around her neck as if to apologize for the bit of teasing. She smiled at them both and shoved at Harry playfully. The three started talking about something he couldn’t quite make out as they headed back into the castle.

He felt his cheeks burn a little and knew he was probably blushing. He shouldn’t let himself like Hermione Granger. It wasn’t that she was Gryffindor or some forbidden, star crossed lover’s thing. It’s just that Hermione was directly involved in a war that his mother was trying to avoid. A war that she abandoned him over in the hopes that he wouldn’t get dragged into the middle of. Besides, she was probably dating Ronald Weasley if the way they hung on each other was anything to go by.

He stared at the place Ron, Harry and Hermione had been standing in as he imagined himself having his own friends that he played keep away with, someone who he could wrap his arm around. It was possible, wasn’t it? He wasn’t a troll. Then again, maybe he was, maybe that’s why he had such a hard time making and keeping friends. He let his thoughts wander until someone sat down beside him and pulled a book from their own bag.

Blinking himself back to reality, Emery realized that Theodore Nott had taken out his Advanced Potions book. “What the Hell are you doing here?” Emery demanded, starting to get sick of these attempts to mess with him.

“Homework. Shh.” Theo’s dark blue eyes offered a scowl before returning to his book. After several minutes of silence, and Emery just staring, Theo glanced back up to him. “Relax, Graves. I’m just reading. Draco and the others know not to involve me in their bullying or their pranks. I find them immature and stupid.”

“Pranks or Draco and the others?” Emery questioned.

“Both.” Theo responded without hesitation.

Emery found himself smiling as he nodded, that bitterness starting to dissipate a little. “Well, be quiet then, would you? I’m trying to read.” He teased and was happy to see that Theo seemed genuinely amused by the reversal. Maybe the first day hadn’t been a disaster after all.


	3. An Unexpected Debate

Saturday of the first week…

 

            Hermione sat alone in the library, her nose buried in a book called Wizardly Survival Skills For Amateurs and Muggle Borns. Ron and Harry had left for their common room nearly two hours ago to play Wizard’s Chess until lunch time. Despite her love of reading, she’d found herself peeking over the top of her book. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but she caught herself watching two sixth year Slytherins sitting quietly while reading their own books. She knew each of them; Theo Nott, who often laughed at Draco’s jokes about her, and Emery Graves.

            Neither boy spoke to the other, as a matter of fact, Hermione wasn’t altogether certain that either were aware of the other’s presence. Theo was reading a book on magical creatures while Emery was reading -. Her eyes widened in surprise as she did a double take. He was reading Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice. Not only was it a muggle book, but it was a love story to boot!

            “Something bothering you, Hermione?” Emery’s voice rumbled from behind his book, his eyes finding hers and waiting for a response.

            Theodore glanced up at Emery’s outburst and she watched as the corners of his mouth raised slightly. He looked over at Emery and then to Hermione before returning to his own book. She didn’t know why, but she found Theo particularly irritating, especially that cocky smile he was sporting. Normally, Draco was the arrogant one. Then again, it was a common trait amongst the house of silver and green.

            “No, I’m just surprised to see a pure-blooded Slytherin reading a muggle book. It’s even more surprising to find a sixteen-year-old boy reading one of the most famous romance novels of all time.” She answered honestly.

            Once more Theo looked up from his book, though this time he looked to his housemate’s book. Upon seeing that Hermione was right, Theo smiled to her, “He’s homesick, Granger. If you look at the cover of the book you can tell it’s worn out and old. The style of the font, the picture on the front, it is likely from the 70’s. My guess is that it’s his mother’s.”

            The girl couldn’t have been more stunned if Theo had slapped her in the face. It was no secret that the shy and brooding Theodore Nott rarely spoke, but it was especially rare for him to speak to a Gryffindor. His tone had been kind, maybe even friendly. But why? She couldn’t help but wonder if Theo was being insulting somehow. To any other house, Theo had simply been polite and social; but was that how a fellow Slytherin would see it?

            No.

            A Slytherin, she decided, would see it as airing dirty laundry, or worse! Exposing a weakness, and if Emery’s glare and flushed cheeks were anything to go by, she’d say her theory was confirmed. The silent communication continued as Emery got to his feet, tucking the book away gently in his bag before looking down and glaring at Theo. Was he going to pull his wand? Theo on the other hand, simply looked up at him with a thoughtful gaze before returning to his book with a lazy shrug. Was it that he didn’t find Emery very threatening, or was he calling his bluff? Perhaps he was even challenging him in his own way. With a pair of Slytherin, there was no way of telling for sure without being privy to their secret language.

“I think it’s a lovely book.” Hermione added softly, calling Emery’s attention back to her. “I don’t normally like fiction, but there are a few authors who have managed to draw me into their fantasy worlds.”

            When Emery’s odd eyes found hers and he smiled, she found herself blushing. With only a few steps he stood beside the large arm chair she was sitting in. “Really? You seemed far too progressive for these old-fashioned ideas of women and love.”

            Swallowing back her completely out of character desire to shyly look away, she shook her head. “You’d think that, but actually, it’s what I love about Elizabeth Bennet most. She is very progressive because she doesn’t care what a feminist or a traditionalist ought to do. She stands by her own personal set of ideals and convictions regardless of how either might view her.”

            Emery’s smile brightened. “I would never have expected that from you, Hermione.” His eyes wandered away from her face and she followed them to a nearby grandfather clock. “I’d really like to keep talking about this with you, learning more about you. Why don’t we go down to the Great Hall and continue over lunch?”

            At his words, she gasped and double checked the time on the old grandfather clock. “Oh no! I had no idea it was already lunch time.” She laughed and then blushed under his blue and brown gaze. “I always lose track of time when I’m reading, but umm, anyhow. Uh, Harry and Ron are probably waiting for me but if you’re feeling really brave, you could join us?”

            “You Gryffindors seem to think you’re the only ones capable of being courageous or bold.” Emery smirked as he offered her the crook of his elbow and shouldered on his back pack. “I’m obliged to prove you all wrong.”

            She took his arm, feeling a little excited and maybe even a little elegant as she allowed him to lead her out of the library. What she didn’t see was the conspiratorial wink between Emery and the still seated Slytherin as they passed by.

            Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione knew they had caught the attention of a lot of their fellow students. Malfoy looked murderous from his seat while Crabbe and Goyle seemed both shocked and annoyed. The girls surrounding them stared in horror and jealousy. She couldn’t help but wonder what kind of Hell they were going to throw Emery’s way after seeing her with him. She knew they’d already spread a few nasty rumors about him earlier in the week.

            What she wanted to know, was why? What had he done to upset his house? Had they found out he was a ‘muggle sympathizer’? Were his parents considered to be blood traitors? It was a question a lot of her house and several students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had all been trying to figure out, especially since Draco had seemed thrilled to meet him that first night. 

            “Your house looks pretty upset.” Hermione told him as they walked toward the Gryffindor table.

            “No. Only the majority of the sixth years students look upset. Malfoy is not Slytherin and he is not their sole representative, you know? Most of my house could care less, just like the other houses and if you’re really paying attention, it’s not just the Slytherin sixth years who look upset.” He pointed out.

            Much to her surprise, upon daring a second look at his table, she found he was right. When she looked over at the other tables, his words were once more proven accurate. Only the sixth-year students seemed to notice and it was mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin that appeared to have a problem with them walking together.

            “Hermione, what the bloody Hell are you doing bringing a Slytherin to our table?’ Ron demanded as soon as they had reached him and Harry. “Are you mad?”

            “On what grounds do you reject me?” Emery asked far too smugly for Hermione’s liking, though she wondered if it was done just to razzle Ron after his rude comment. She briefly looked down both sides of the table and knew that they were being watched, most staring in apprehension as if Emery was some kind of troll about to smash their table to bits.

            “The only grounds necessary!” Harry jumped in, capturing the attention of most of the students in the hall, regardless of house. “You’re a Slytherin! Not only do you hate muggles, but you’re likely to become a dark wizard, if not a Death Eater!”

            “Bull shit.” Emery snickered as he threw one of his long legs over the side of the bench, so he was straddling it to face Ron and Harry.

Hermione frowned and looked to her friends, silently pleading with them to stop. It was useless, they weren’t looking at her as she stood behind Emery, their attention was solely focused on him. She bit at her bottom lip wondering just how angry her friends would be with her for even trying to be friends with Emery. It would be ten times worse if they found out she liked him.

“To be a good Slytherin candidate one only needs to be ambitious, cunning, resourceful and well,” He paused and tilted his head. “I would have said intelligent but having met Crabbe and Goyle, that’s clearly not the case.”

            She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped, and neither could Dean, Ginny, or Seamus as they joined in. Several students within ear shot had laughed at his low blow. She glanced toward his house’s table and saw that they were watching intently but she doubted they’d heard him.

            “We also tend to be survivalists and yes, in a lot of cases, traditionalist, but there will always be exceptions to one or two traits in every house.”

            “Name one decent Slytherin.” Harry challenged furiously, his face turning bright red. She knew her friend could have a temper at times, but this level of animosity seemed quite a bit out of character.

            “Fine. Merlin for one. How about Professor Slughorn? You gonna call him a bad man? What a about Professor Snape? Sure, he’s an asshole, but is he really evil?” Emery shrugged, his tone calm and maybe a bit teasing. “I can tell you Potter, your hatred for Slytherin is no different than that of the blood-status zealot’s hatred of no-maj’s. The bias isn’t any different in my eyes.

            “You hate and distrust all of the Slytherin house because of a stereotype based on a handful of jerks in our house. The jerks who by the way, hate and distrust the no-maj’s without knowing more than like two.” Emery’s eyes widened suddenly as he grinned. “You know what? Maybe that’s why! Maybe you’re more Slytherin than you are letting on.”

            Cringing as her best friend jumped to his feet, she noticed his hand clutching at his wand tightly. Thankfully it was still at his side and not yet aimed. “How dare you compare me to those filthy murderers? My Godfather is dead because Slytherin is allowed to exist! I don’t even know why we allow them in this school! Every one of them will grow up to be murderous, hateful Death Eaters just like their parents!”

            The entire hall was now stunned into silence as every eye moved to the standing Harry and the still seated Emery. Even the teachers had been taken by surprise as they quietly watched to see how the American would react to Harry’s outburst. Hermione just wanted it to end; she never should have brought him over to the table. Ron was right, she’d gone mad thinking this wouldn’t hurt Harry, thinking they’d be ok with him joining their table.

            Finally choosing to stand, Emery calmly and without anger looked to his challenger and smiled. “Harry Potter, not all Slytherins are evil serpents out to get you. In America, the serpent is used on most medical shields. Know why? Because of its correlation to alchemy, a precursor to medicinal droughts. It’s a symbol that’s synonymous with life-saving care. From what I’ve read, a good chunk of Slytherin’s become healers or researchers for curative potions. Why? Because they want to help make our world a better place.

            “We’re not all murderers either. Some of us have lost our family. Some of us have lost our friends. Some of us have even lost them to Death Eaters. Some of us still, wish with all our hearts for vengeance against the men and women who took them from us.

            “Hell Potter, some of the greatest No-Maj’s in the world would have been Slytherin’s had they been schooled here. I would bet Winston Churchill, Thomas Edison, JFK, Joan of Arc, Margaret Thatcher, Theodor and Franklin Roosevelt, Ronald Regan? All probably would have been Slytherin if only they had that magical touch. Why even the Great Gatsby would have been a Slytherin. Every single tale you’ve ever heard of a poor nobody becoming a rich, powerful and influential individual was just as likely to be a Slytherin as they were a Gryffindor.”

            She found she wasn’t surprised to see a few of her peers looking confused by The Great Gatsby reference. Even if they knew what it was, she doubted they’d agree with Emery anymore than she did. “Emery, The Great Gatsby is widely considered a cautionary tale of the American Dream and how evil ambition really is.” Hermione stated softly, thought with as quiet as everyone was, she was sure everyone heard her anyhow.

            “So your interpretation says.” Emery smiled openly to her, causing her cheeks to flush again. “The real lesson to me was that falling in love with a shallow, self-absorbed woman with a drinking habit will destroy all of your ambitions and get you shot in the back by said woman’s husband’s mistress’ husband.” His eyes moved back to Harry. “My point, Potter, is simply this. Don’t judge me based on a  few assholes and your interactions with them. I certainly don’t expect you to be a nice guy despite how nice everyone else in your house is.”

            Harry huffed and sputtered while Ron was rendered speechless. No one had ever spoken so openly in defense of the Slytherin house and honestly, Hermione couldn’t help but find herself fascinated by this take, by this way of seeing things. She bet that a lot of the other students felt the same way considering how raptly they listened.

            “Funny how you _all_ seem to forget how many of your own houses produced dark wizards and witches over the years. I’ve studied dark wizards and witches for nearly my whole life and trust me, Slytherin isn’t even close to having cornered the market on them.

            “You know why I think Slytherin’s are openly despised? Because we aren’t ashamed to reach for the stars, we’re not afraid to use every damned resource available to attain our goals and we do not feel obliged to bow down and kiss the ass of any man, woman or child who thinks they are better than us without proving it first!”

            Hermione jumped as a roar of applause and cheering erupted from one side of the room. The cheer, which had only ever been heard from the often quiet and reserved Slytherins during a quidditch match, shocked everyone else back into their usual raucous as they too began to discuss what they’d just heard and witnessed.

            All the while, Emery Graves stood stoically with only Ron separating him from Harry Potter. His eyes remained on The Boy Who Lived as he waited for his rebuttal. Hermione knew that while Harry had plenty of practice encouraging his friends and getting them prepared for battle, he had no experience in debating anyone, let alone debating someone like Emery.

            Harry Potter glared darkly at Emery, his face mottled a deep crimson as the rest of the school settled down and waited to hear his reaction. She knew her friend wouldn’t stand for being made a fool of, he wouldn’t let Emery defend a house that he felt was responsible for every death in his all too young life. She knew he couldn’t understand how such an arrogant jerk could dare to think he had the right to stand there and debate him. He opened his mouth to speak, most likely to tell him what she had just imagined he was thinking, when a very different voice spoke up.

            “A fine debate this has been, but I think it should be left to the proper venue.” Albus spoke as he entered the Great Hall. “Mr. Graves, Mr. Potter, I would like to see you both in my office along with your heads of house.” He sent a meaningful look to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who had been seated at the Head Table with their Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff counterparts.

            “Figures. We finally get a Slytherin willing to properly defend us and he gets in trouble for it.” Hermione turned back toward the Slyherin table the moment she heard Theo’s voice. The comment from one of the quietest students in Hogwarts had just been heard by the entire school.

            Hermione wasn’t sure when Theo had come into the Great Hall to join his house for lunch, but as Harry and Emery left the Gryffindor table, the impact of his words had a considerable effect on all four houses. Combined with the sloppy, though accurate speech of Emery, the students were asking questions they’d never known should be asked. The most upsetting of which was; Did Albus Dumbledore discriminate against the Slytherins? Was he biased? And was it only against Slytherin or was it only in favor of Gryffindor? She couldn’t help but wonder if it was more that he was biased in favor of Harry Potter, especially when her best friend followed the Headmaster with is head held high.

 

* * *

 

            Severus Snape sat quietly beside his student while they waited for Dumbledore to finish speaking with Harry and Professor McGonagall. He had seen plenty of brash, outspoken, and charismatic Slytherins before. Lucius Malfoy had been one such Slytherin, as had of course been Tom Riddle. It’s what made them capable leaders who molded the minds of the young, ignorant or desperate into loyal followers who would give their lives to protect or serve.

            Still, Snape felt that the teen had been tacky, infantile, and clumsy in his wording. He had a lot of potential, but he was not very elegant or composed. If Emery Graves was going to live up to that raw and somewhat impressive potential, he needed to stop acting like the arrogant and pig-headed Potter. Perhaps when they returned to the dungeon he would have a little chat with Mr. Graves.

            He assessed the boy from behind the wall of his black, greasy hair. Emery was sitting quietly and somewhat patiently. His curly black hair was mostly pulled back, save for several strands that had fallen loose around his pale face. A tug of familiarity pulled Severus as that strange blue eye of Emery’s stared determinedly at the stone floor. His face was full of proud, though subtle features. His nose, while a little crooked and slightly hooked at the bridge, fit his face well. It offset his sharply defined lips. Lips he knew he had seen before, but when and where?

            “You know, I don’t have a problem with gays, but I think staring at your underage student like that is frowned upon in nearly every civilized society.” Emery said as one side of his lips twisted up into a smirk.

            “Fifteen points, Mr. Graves, for being crude and ignorant.” Snape hissed as he looked full on at his student. “First, you need to do your research before spouting such nonsense. The age of consent here is 16. Second, unless you wish to cause an investigation in to your claims it’s best you keep your trap shut. Those types of accusations can damage careers, lives and reputations no different than in the muggle world. Third, you cannot be an effective or credible speaker until you learn to curb those wild accusations and your foul mouth.

            “You will find your words carry more barbs when they are subtle, indirect and at times, even a little vague. To leave the most impact and insult all you need do is allow their own fears and insecurities to play on your words. This is a skill most of your peers have already begun to master in the Slytherin house.” Snape lectured. He’d planned to do this later, but the boy’s disgusting accusation called for an immediate response. “Use that head of yours and think before you speak. You will find that very difficult at first, but eventually you will see the fruits of your efforts blossom.”

            Angered and clearly insulted, the boy shook his head. “My words carried plenty of impact. Everyone in our house seemed to approve plenty when they cheered me on.”

            “Only to overly emotional and easily triggered fools like Harry Potter, do your insults make an impact. Brainless twits are easy to enrage and befuddle. As for your house peers, they cheered because no one has ever defended their house in such a bold and likable way. It was very Gryffindor and most believe you chose their bumbling, loud style to emphasize your point and add insult to injury against the house of crimson and gold. I however, know they have given you far too much credit.”

            Emery did not outwardly flinch or blush at the man’s words, his young face remaining cool and collected. Inwardly, however, he winced as if burnt by a flame. While Snape wasn’t actively attempting to read his mind, his past fifteen or so years as a teacher were enough to know what was going on in his head.

            Graves had to know he was right and that knowledge would only make his criticisms more painful to bare. He knew he listened closely, even while feigning disinterest. It was a wise strategy because if there was one thing Snape hated it was someone acting like an eager puppy, wagging its tail. He was likely to resort to greater insults of Emery should he behave like a sycophant. He was Slytherin and the boy had better act like one, especially if he was going to be seen as the voice of their house from here on out.

            “Professor Snape, Mr. Graves,” Albus smiled as he approached them. “Why don’t you both come and join us?” Despite how the old wizard crafted his words to sound like an invitation, both Slytherins knew damned well that it was not a request.

If it had been, neither would be there.

 

* * *

 

            “So, what happened, Graves?” Theo asked from his bed, his blue eyes barely looking up from his book as Emery walked into their shared room. “I mean one minute you are having a discussion with Hermione and the next, you’re debating with Dumbledore’s Chose One?”

            “Everything was going according to plan until those idiots opened their big fucking mouths.” Emery snarled irritably.

            “Yeah that was quite a show.” Theo shrugged, though his eyes laughed mischievously at his new friend. “Harry Potter’s popularity goes up and down every year but no matter what end of the spectrum he’s on, it’s pretty much a guarantee that if he is involved the entire school will watch.”

            “I wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t such a hypocrite!” Emery practically shouted as he began to pace. “Who is he to judge? Who is he to, to call us all murderers? We are called Slytherin, not Death Eaters!”

            Behind that thick textbook, Theo dared to smile as he heard his roommate’s words. He might never admit it to the others, but it was nice to have a lively and engaging roommate for once. Many of his peers were content to let him be and on most days, Theo was grateful for it. There was so much happening in their world and he spent most of his free time on figuring out where he stood in the midst of it all. Still, the reclusive boy had never realized how starved for camaraderie he was until Emery had been made his first ever roommate.

            As the American’s words really began to sink in, Theo realized it was his survivalist’s nature that had caused him to follow and go along with the cruel pranks of Draco and his goons. At one time, he and Draco had been very close but once they started attending Hogwarts it became clear that they wanted different things from their education. Theo wanted to cause as little trouble as possible but it had also been much safer within and outside of school to laugh at Malfoy’s jokes.

            The only thing he had always known for certain was that he did not want to follow in his father’s footsteps, nor did he want to become a Death Eater. Thanks to Emery’s presence, Theo was convinced that his courage and his convictions would grow stronger every day.

            “I like that.” Theo smiled softly “We are called Slytherins, not Death Eaters.” The phrase was so simple and yet for all its truth, no one else seemed to know it.

 

            Emery returned the smile as he sat down on his bed, his rage eased by the comfort he felt by Theo’s reaction.  He had always been so alone in the past and yet for the first time in his life, he felt a connection and a bond with someone other than his mother or great-grandfather.

            “What did Dumbledore say?” Theo asked, finally putting away his book as he gave his full attention to him.

            “You’re never going to believe this.” Emery shook his head. “He told us that we are each to create an inter-house, ten-man debate team that must consist of at least one student from each of the four houses. He said that if we could be more open in a non-magic based setting that all of the houses might learn to get along better.

“Then, he told Professor Snape and McGonagall that along with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, they were to find non-biased staff to act as our judges as well as come up with debate topics for us.” Emery chuckled a little as he looked up at Theo. “Professor Snape was pissed off, but he didn’t punish me, which really surprised me. I could tell he wanted to.”

“You’ll find that Snape rarely, if ever, punishes his own. He hates the other houses too much to put us at a disadvantage. They all hate us, including their staff. We have way more professors out to get us, which is why Snape takes so many points from the other houses.” Theo shrugged. “Or at least, that’s how Trolley explained it.”

Emery rolled his eyes. “While I get what he’s trying to do, I just don’t think he stopped to realize that by docking the others houses like that, he’s only encouraging the others to be more aggressive with us.”

“Hence the reason he doesn’t dock us.” Theo laughed. “All in all, Emery, I have to say that Dumbledore just rose in my esteem. I thought for sure you were in trouble. Was Potter all buggered?”

“Buggered?” Emery tilted his head as he tried to make sense of the English slang. “Well, he’s furious if that’s what you meant. He was so angry he didn’t even look at me or our Professor when we joined them; so I’m guessing he got a pretty nasty talking to.”

“It’s about time.” Theo growled. “He’s Dumbledore’s Chosen One. Every professor in this school just worships and spoils him. He never gets in trouble and by the end of every year he’s some kind of hero. Despite all that, every year he becomes a bigger arsehole.”

While Emery would normally have loved to jump aboard the “Let Hates On Harry Potter” bandwagon, there was one thing that he knew Theo was forgetting or ignoring.

“I haven’t been here for the past five years, but one thing I know to be true is that his Godfather really was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange when You-Know-Who returned. I’ve also heard that Draco’s father, among others, were the ones who helped Bellatrix kill the last of his family off.” He bit at his bottom lip and shrugged. “Can you really say that the pain of a loved one’s death wouldn’t make you a little moody? That it wouldn’t make you bitter or hateful to anyone related and especially involved with the murderer?”

He knew he should be more careful. Knew he shouldn’t be this open about what he knew and didn’t know. Especially since he knew Theodore Nott was the son of a Death Eater. He was exactly the sort of student he was supposed to be avoiding at all costs. What would his mother think?

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make his behavior right. Or the favoritism.” Theo argued.

“Doesn’t it? Besides, our head of house doesn’t even try to be fair, _especially_ when dealing with the Gryffindor house. His behavior only antagonizes theirs.” Emery pointed out. 


	4. Viper's Nests and Calcitrapa

            The next morning Emery sat in the common room working on his advanced potions essay. He was nearly finished and looking forward to spending the rest of his day people watching. He wanted to start recruiting teammates as quickly as possible before Harry Potter took up all the best students from each house. The boy was incredibly popular as it was, but now that the wizarding community knew he and Dumbledore hadn’t lied about Lord Voldemort’s return, he was damned near worshiped by most of the student body.

            He finally finished proof reading his scroll and quickly measured it. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn had been more than pleased to find that the American schools were on the same level as Hogwarts when it came to brewing potions. Most of the other professors had expressed the same concerns during his first week and all but Professor Snape had been impressed. Even Snape wasn’t necessarily disappointed, he just hadn’t commented one way or another.

            “So Graves,” Draco’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see that the blond was followed by Crabbe and Goyle as all three stood behind Emery’s chair. “That was pretty impressive last night. I think you and I got off on the wrong foot.”

            Yeah right. “Oh please.” Emery sneered. “What do you want, Malfoy?”

            “I think you should reconsider your attitude toward us. We could be great friends.” Draco stated with a smug smile.

            “Oh?”

            “Look, after you stood up to Potter, I realized that you could be of use to my noble and proud house. You can prove that we aren’t the enemy here at this school. You can make the others see that Potter and his mud-blood friends are nothing but liars bent on dragging my family’s good name through the mud.” Draco explained.

            As Emery listened, he realized that Malfoy thought he was ignorant to his father’s crimes. The fact that the entire wizarding world was watching all of the United Kingdom and it’s news outlets with extreme caution had apparently gone over Draco’s platinum head. How could he not realize that the whole world knew his father had been locked up in Azkaban along with Goyle, Crabbe and a few other fathers of their peers? All summer long, every witch and wizard in American had spoken non-stop of how Lord Voldemort himself had broken his Death Eaters out of the prison.

            “I don’t follow, Malfoy. What the Hell are you talking about?” Emery asked with well-rehearsed confusion and ignorance.

            “Well, Potter accused my father of being a Death Eater along with a few other parents. You have a way with the other houses. You could turn everyone against Potter!”

            “Yeah except that your parents really are Death Eaters.” Emery scowled as he dropped the act. “You know we have newspapers in the U.S., right?” He shook his head. “All three of your fathers were imprisoned and then they were broken free by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

            “Watch it, Graves.” Crabbe threatened as he clenched his giant fists and stepped closer to Emery.

            Deciding that remaining seated would be a bad idea, Emery slowly got to his feet. “Relax, Crabbe. I’m not here to judge. All I am saying is that your fathers are already convicted criminals on the run and the whole school is aware of it. You guys continuing to openly support your parents is going to hurt your status. You’ll never be trusted and so you’ll never gain the confidence of our peers.”

            “We don’t need them.” Draco denied. “Our families have enough of their own connections and resources. We don’t traipse around with nasty mud-bloods or blood traitors.”

            “Taken right out of your father’s mouth, eh Malfoy?” Emery glared as his upper lip curled into a disgusted sneer.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco asked as he stepped closer to the much taller American.

            “I’m just curious as to when you’ll grow a pair and be your own man, Luci- I mean Draco.” Emery smirked.

            “No, no. You had it right the first time.” Theo added from his own seat in the common room. Emery had known he was there, but by the surprised looks on Draco and his lackey’s faces, they hadn’t been aware of his presence.

            “You better watch yourself, Theo.” Draco growled, his eyes looking over Emery’s new friend carefully. “My father does speak to your father often and we all know what a nasty temper he has.”

            “Back the fuck off, Draco!” Emery shouted as he saw anger and betrayal filling Theo’s eyes. Maybe even fear. “You might have your friends and enemies fooled into thinking you’re a fierce serpent, but I can see what a cowardly rat you are! It’d be too easy to prove it in front of the whole school!”

           

            Malfoy and his two cohorts took a step back as he felt Emery’s magical energy fill the room. Even Theo appeared surprised by the uneasy feeling they were all getting from the angered transfer student. Two or three students who had been listening in jumped to their feet and left quickly, leaving the five teenagers alone in the common room.

            He studied his new opponent as the heavy oppression lingered in the air. What was this guy’s deal? Surely he’d known of their parents a week ago, so why hadn’t that been a factor before? Why now was he so dead set against them? Had the rumors really bothered him that much? Either way, he wasn’t sure that someone who could barely control his magic was the type of ally he wanted.

            His glacial blue eyes settled on Theodore. He couldn’t really be dumb enough to choose Emery’s side. Not with who his father was. Not with how devoted the man was to Lord Voldemort. It would be a death wish to turn on Mr. Nott and especially to turn on his father’s master. Even if he didn’t want to be the one to come forward, nothing was going to keep Crabbe and Goyle’s mouths shut about this night.

            “What makes you think we’re friends, Graves.” Theo asked, his voice smooth as silk and cold as ice. “Razzing Draco a bit doesn’t make us enemies and it certainly doesn’t make you and I, Ron and Harry. I don’t need you to have my back. Draco already does.”

            Relief filled Draco as he smiled to Emery victoriously. “I knew you couldn’t be so stupid, Theo.” He almost felt bad for the shocked and confused Emery. “Best be careful, Graves. You are surrounded by Slytherins, or as every other house says, you’re in a viper’s nest.”

 

* * *

 

            Severus Snape sat uncomfortably at his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. His head was aching from his lack of sleep, his stomach ill from being empty for so long. Lord Voldemort didn’t care to keep track of time and so after calling all of his followers to him early Sunday morning, he kept his Death Eaters at the Malfoy Manor until this Monday morning. He had just barely gotten himself back to the castle and was not looking forward to dealing with his sixth-year class.

            He watched with great annoyance as his students filed in silently. He had finally broken them of their noisy entrance years ago by taking up to twenty-five points from each student until they figured out that they needed to keep their mouths shut. Severus had always hated mornings as it was, and loud students only served to make him more volatile.

            His black eyes followed each student to their seat as he mentally took roll. His groggy irritation was temporarily shunted off as he watched five of his own house walk into the dark and gloomy classroom. Theo Nott was leading them and appeared no different than he had any other morning for the past six years; Draco Malfoy however, had a fat and busted lower lip. Crabbe followed with a black eye and nasty looking knot on his forehead. Goyle, too had a black eye, but no other visible bruises or swelling. Emery Greaves came in last with a busted and fat lip, a black eye and what appeared to be a poorly mended broken nose.    

            Several of the Gryffindor students, the ‘Golden Trio’ above all, stared curiously at his four Slytherins. It was evident that one of the five boys had cast a ‘ _Vanity’s Disgrace’_ spell. Casting it made sure that whoever fought in the vicinity of the spell wouldn’t be able to hide any wounds received. Snape was almost positive that Gregory Goyle had been the one to cast it. Mr. Goyle had always been particularly fond of it as he enjoyed brawling and seeing his hand work on his victims. Apparently, the apple hadn’t fallen from the tree.

            He heard several of the girls in his class gasping before joining in on the frenzied whispering that was going on around them. He had no doubt that since there had been no point deductions this morning, it was safe to assume that his four students had fought each other in the confines of their own dorm. Wizards rarely fought each other without magic, so to see their faces bruised and swollen was a shock to nearly every student attending his class.

            “What do you think happened?” Ron asked in a whisper as the Professor had just begun to write out their assignment on the black board.

            “Fifteen points, Mr. Weasley, for interrupting my class.” Professor Snape growled without looking away from the board. He didn’t care if anyone saw the slight smirk settle over his face.

           

            Hermione watched as Ron blushed a bright red as he glared murderously at the black robed professor’s back. Harry joined him in this as he was no doubt, mentally adding one more reason he hated Severus Snape to an already long and growing list. She frowned at what happened, but wisely kept her mouth shut; though her eyes couldn’t help but wander back to Emery Graves who had clearly borne the brunt of the fight.

            She chewed at her bottom lip as she focused intently on Emery’s busted up face. Despite appearing sullen upon a quick glance, she realized it was a mask. His eyes held fire and anger, but his down turned mouth hinted at sorrow and if she wasn’t mistaken, disappointment. Maybe he was both? Angry and melancholy. She’d certainly seen Harry and Ron with similar expressions before.

            “Twenty points, Miss Granger, for inattentiveness.” Snape barked as he finally turned to face the class. He looked all too pleased to see her incensed face as she bit her tongue. Looking to the side of her, she knew Harry would not be able to keep quiet, but thankfully, it wasn’t her friend’s voice that she heard next.

            “Seems a bit unfair, Professor Snape. You had yet to speak, you were clearly unprepared for class yourself?” Emery dared, drawing gasps from Hermione and the rest of their peers. “Besides, I have no problems with Hermione Granger staring at me. We all know I’m the most attractive sixth-year at Hogwarts.”

            Ron nearly choked as Harry’s green eyes went wide with disbelief. Hermione, too, was stunned as Emery called out his own Head of House. His Slytherin classmates were watching him with hateful expressions. Professor Snape however, held back all his fury behind a mask of unamused censure. She doubted he’d ever been called out by a student from his own house before.

            “Come on Professor, where’s my deduction of house points?” Emery challenged, his eyes still raging. “Or are you just as biased as Headmaster Dumbledore?”

            “Shut your mouth, Graves!” Crabbe shouted from his seat beside Malfoy and Goyle.

            “Or what? You’ll remind me of how hard your mamma hits?” Emery snarled as he stood, his movement shoving the desk in front of him forward.

            Blinking, Hermione watched their professor. He had never lost control of a class before, but to lose it to his own students? The pale man’s black eyes were intently focused on Emery and Hermione wondered if he wasn’t acting on purpose. Did he want to see what Emery and Crabbe would do? What they would say?

            Crabbed too, jumped to his feet while Malfoy smiled smugly. Emery seemed to have completely underestimated his professor’s protection of his own. He probably didn’t realize that Malfoy was a Death Eater, or that Snape was technically a Death Eater, too. By the way he looked, he must have been sure that Snape would give him the cold shoulder over his comments. She couldn’t help but agree with Draco, because despite how often she told Ron and Harry to be more respectful, Snape didn’t appear ready to defend or protect Emery in the slightest.

            She watched as Emery continued to stand defiantly, almost as if he were daring Crabbe to come forward and fight him. More whispering spread around her as she looked to her two best friends. Harry looked at Emery suspiciously, while Ron looked thrilled by what they were about to see. Her eye was also caught by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel’s mouths hanging open like fish.

            Just as Crabbe tried to leave his desk, he struggled to step forward, his face a mask of frustrated confusion. She peaked under the table and smirked when she saw that the soles of Crabbe’s shoes now looked like thick rubber roots that had been driven into the cobblestone floor beneath them.

            “Tell me Malfoy, what spell is keeping Crabbe rooted in place?” The soft baritone voice of Snape asked, incidentally bringing the attention of his class back to him.

            After a brief glance down, Malfoy responded immediately. “ _Calcitrapa._ ” The potions master nodded and encouraged him to continue. “It’s Latin for foot trap.”

            Part of her wanted to roll her eyes bitterly as Harry had just done, but the other part was actually a little impressed. Most of Gryffindor had convinced themselves that Draco’s father bought and paid for his grades. “Twenty-five points Draco, well done.” Snape’s eyes moved next to Pansy and Hermione barely restrained herself. “Tell me, Ms. Parkinson, who cast the spell on Crabbe and how was it cast?”

            While Pansy thought about it, Hermione wanted badly to raise her hand, but he’d actually begun to deduct points for every time she raised her hand after he called on a specific student. “It was cast silently, Professor Snape.” She paused a moment and then smiled. “By Emery?”

            “Ten Points to Ms. Parkinson. The spell was cast silently. Potter, who cast the spell?” Severus glared at Harry as he waited for the answer.

            Hermione frowned as she knew Harry and Ron thought the old Potions Master was setting them up for failure. She wasn’t so sure. If she was really being honest with herself, she felt like it was a message, somehow. Like he was trying to tell Potter something specifically. She knew the man was cold and harsh, but so far, he was able to provide a reasonable explanation for his methods about seventy percent of the time.

            While Harry looked about the room, she took the same opportunity. Who could cast a silent spell that would want to? At first, she thought Pansy had been right, that Emery had been the one to cast the spell since she’d heard he deflected a curse from Justin the other day. Other than him, who else might be skilled and learned enough to be good at casting silent spells? She could see Harry glaring at Malfoy, but she doubted it was him.

            “Draco Malfoy?” He answered.

            She caught Emery rolling his oddly colored eyes as Professor Snape shook his head. “That’s minus fifteen from Gryffindor, Potter.” Snape smirked before looking to her. She smiled, hoping he’d call on her but instead he looked to Emery as well. “Mr. Graves, who silently cast _calcitrapa_?”

            “You did, Professor Snape.” It wasn’t a guess or question for once.

            “Twenty points, Mr. Graves, _if_ you can tell me why.” Snape countered.

            “Two reasons.” Again, there was no doubt in his voice, just confidence that he knew the answer. She wondered why she found that trait attractive in Emery, but loathsome in boys like Draco or Cormac. “One was to stop me and,” He paused as he grinned at Crabbe, “Crabbe there from fighting and to bring the attention back to you. The second was to prove a point with silent casting. If you can’t hear or see a spell coming at you, you can’t defend yourself.”

            “Very good, Mr. Graves. Now both of you take your seats.” She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Emery had gotten away with back talking a teacher and picking a fight, even if it had been in her defense. Snape turned back toward the board before pausing once more. “Twenty points, Mr. Graves, for your disrespectful impertinence as well as detention tonight after your evening meal.”

 

* * *

 

            The day passed slowly for Hermione; after the encounter in DADA, everything else just seemed so banal. She was intrigued by what she had seen earlier. What she had watched of the Slytherin house and even its leader had been unexpected and a little frightening. For some odd reason, the house of silver and green had captured her attention to the point she found herself picking up on things she’d never known to look for. Things like how despite speaking the same language that she did, they were saying something else entirely. Their movements were a language in and of themselves and everything they did seemed to have a specific reason or goal.

            While Hermione didn’t have a lot of classes with Emery and despite how much she had felt herself falling into to those beginning stages of “crushing” on him, there was something very off-putting about him. Sure, he had his moments; he could be very confident and smooth and of course he was very intelligent.

            To his own house he presented a hateful, rebellious and outcast sort of persona. However, after it getting around that he’d been in a fight with Draco and his friends, and that he’d argued with Snape in his own class, he’d become charming and charismatic to the rest of the school. She’d heard girls giggling about how attractive he was, and boys were talking about how much they wished they’d been the one to stand up to Snape, Malfoy or Potter. The extreme change in just over a week made Hermione feel certain that if Emery Graves chose to do so, he could lead the student body anywhere.

            She had been walking to her advanced potions class when a thought struck her. Hermione audibly gasped and quickly covered her mouth as she looked around her at such a terrible thought. Emery reminded her of Tom Riddle, of how Harry and Ginny had described him as a teenager. Tom, too had been well liked and highly charismatic. He could be daring and charming and had obviously been a natural leader, but that hadn’t been all that stood out to her. She remembered an old newspaper with his picture in it! The black hair, the dark eyes and pale skin with that crooked smile and conspiratorial wink.

            Could Emery have been related to him? No, she shook her head. He couldn’t be. Tom Riddle was an orphan and had no siblings. She stood frozen in place just beside the potions class as her teeth worried at her bottom lip. There was only one way he could be related and it seemed like a stretch to believe it, and yet there was something unnerving about both of them that she was sure meant they had to be connected.

            “Something wrong, Hermione?” Her eyes raised to Emery standing before her with an expression of genuine concern on his face.

            “No, not at all, Emery. Just lost in thought.” She shrugged, but seeing his pale blue left eye surrounded by black and purple bruising made him look sinister. She shivered as she tried to get the thought and feeling of fear out of her head.

            Emery’s expression changed in the blink of an eye from concern to anger as he likely took note of her reaction to him. He shook his head and walked into the class without saying another word to her. She followed him in and was surprised to see Neville Longbottom sitting at the table that Emery had been using all week, so it had to have been deliberate.

            Normally Hermione wouldn’t have been bothered by the change since Neville could be a bit needy. Unfortunately, without Neville as her partner, it apparently left Ron without one. She scanned the room and knew at once why the seating had been rearranged; Harry was beside Cho Chang as they talked very quietly amongst themselves.

            “What’s going on? Why is Harry sitting with Cho?” Hermione asked Ron as she finally decided to sit down.

            “Apparently, Cho just had to speak to Harry this instant.” Ron rolled his eyes. “I think it’s got something to do with that debate team. Hey, but at least you don’t have to sit with Neville.”

            “Watch out Graves, with Longbottom as your partner you’re likely to smell like him, too.” Hermione heard Malfoy hiss at the boys as he and Blaise Zabini joined the class.

            She couldn’t help but feel bad for him as Neville’s gaunt faced flushed red and he stood to move. “Relax, Neville, if I wanted a different partner I would have sat at a different table,” Emery smiled kindly to him. “Actually, I am glad you sat next to me, I’ve been meaning to talk to you all day.”

            “Really?” Neville blinked, and Hermione couldn’t pull her attention from the boys. What did he want from Neville? Everyone was mean to Neville, including his own house. Even Hermione had lost her patience with him in the past, but for the most part she, Luna and Ginny were the only ones who ever went out of their way to be nice to him.

            Emery nodded while Malfoy and Blaise frowned. With their fun clearly spoiled by Emery’s acceptance of her awkward friend, they had nothing to do but find their seats. She couldn’t quite make out what the boys were talking about since Emery started talking very softly, but she still tried until Professor Slughorn walked in. His eyes moved immediately to her and Harry with a welcoming gaze.

            She smiled to herself, knowing that Malfoy had to be aware he was being snubbed thanks to his father’s reputation. When Snape had been their Potions Master, he was guaranteed preferential treatment. His moping scowl clearly proved he wasn’t used to being treated like an inferior and Hermione couldn’t help but find comfort in his aggravation.

            As Professor Slughorn began his lecture, Hermione took her notes dutifully. Ron however, kept staring back at Harry and Cho. “What do you think they are talking about? They can’t need a whole class just to talk about the debate team can they? I mean, do you think she wants him back?” He asked very quietly.

            “I doubt it. Neither of them seemed interested and they still don’t. Cho is probably just worried about him. You can remain friends with someone you aren’t snogging anymore, Ron.” Hermione whispered back.

            “No, you can’t.” Ron argued with a roll of his eyes. “Girls are too…I don’t know, but it’s just not possible, Hermione.”

            “Shh. I am trying to listen to the lecture.” Hermione finally snapped, though she was careful to maintain a whisper.

            “Ugh, no offense, but you’re kind of a drag to sit next to.” Ron frowned as he looked back to his best friend and Cho. “I can’t wait for dinner, I’m starving.”

            “What was that Mr. Weasel?” Professor Slughorn asked. “Did you have a question?”

            Ronald blushed as he found most of the class starting at him. She knew he hated that the man couldn’t or wouldn’t say his name correctly. There was no doubt in Hermione’s mind that no one had actually heard what Ron said, but he really should realize that talking during lectures was going to get him in trouble. Perhaps he’d finally learn his lesson.

            “Yes, actually. I was uh, just wondering what would happen if you,” He stalled and looked to Hermione for help. She raised a brow at him and once he realized she wasn’t going to help him, he turned back to Slughorn. “What would happen if you umm, you know if you gave a, a love potion to a house elf?”

            “What’s wrong, Weasel? Having trouble finding a girlfriend?” Malfoy interrupted, causing several students to laugh.

            “Minus five points from your house, Draco.” Professor Slughorn stated calmly before looking to Ron and smiling. “Your question is a rather interesting one and I am glad you brought it up. There have been several times throughout our history where the effects of potions were tested on house elves. Can anyone tell me if the tests were successful?”

            Of course Hermione knew so she raised her hand. Only Emery’s joined hers. She bit her lip as she saw him look at Emery. “Let’s have you give it a go, Mr. uh…Graves, was it?”

            “Yes, Professor Slughorn.” Emery nodded and for some reason he looked Hermione in the eyes as he spoke. “The testing was highly successful in the sense that the potions work the same on them as they do on us, but it was unsuccessful in other ways.”

            “Very good, Mr. Graves. Five points to your house.” The round man smiled and returned to Hermione and Ron. “My Dear Girl, can you tell us all in what ways it was deemed unsuccessful?”

            “The success of the potion testing was its own downfall.” Hermione said, and she knew she was struggling to remain calm as she spoke on an issue that she felt so much anger toward. “Elves often died, got sick, or were incapacitated thus making them useless to their _slavers_. Some wizards and witches still test their potions on them, however most won’t because it becomes inconvenient.”

            “Slavers?” Professor Slughorn frowned for a moment and then smiled. “Well, I supposed I can see where some may see it that way. None the less, excellent answer, five points to your house as well.” He then focused back on Ron. “So, to answer your questions, yes Mr. Wimbly. A love potion would work on a house elf.”

            Hermione stifled a giggle as Ron blushed again. “Thanks Professor.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “You in, Neville?” Emery asked as they walked toward the dining hall together.

            “I don’t know, Emery. Are you sure I’m the best student to be asking?” Neville asked, his dark brown eyes falling to the floor in shame. “My Gran-

            “I don’t care what your Gran has done or said in the past. I know you are easily one of the best and brightest in the whole school, let alone your house or year. Trust me, I never bet on the wrong man.” Emery promised him as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “So, what do you say? You wanna join my debate team?”

            Neville really had a hard time believing he was the first student that Emery Graves would pick as a teammate and yet the sixth year Slytherin insisted he was. What really made him nervous was whether or not this was some kind of prank. His own house relentlessly teased and played pranks on him and he just didn’t know if he could handle being the butt of another joke.

            As he looked up, he watched the teen’s hopeful face morph into something that Neville hadn’t expected. He seemed sad, stressed and even a little exhausted, something he felt himself. Then again, maybe Neville was just projecting because he needed so badly to believe that someone else could understand him or that he wasn’t the only one going through what he did.

            “Neville, I swear to you, there is no other who knows Herbology like you do or even potions ingredients outside of our professors or Hermione Granger. Come on, Man. You _have_ to be on my team. I _need_ you.”  Emery offered a sincere and friendly smile as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

            “Alright, I’ll do it, but don’t say I didn’t warn you if this turns into a complete disaster.” Neville reluctantly answered, but then no one had never needed him before. What else was he supposed to do? Decline? That wasn’t very Gryffindor and even _he_ was braver than that. “I can be something of a loser. Just ask around.”

            “Neville, I’m not a loser and I don’t hang around with losers. I only want winners on my team and of all the people in our school, I asked you first. My team’s going to consist of the best and only the best. So welcome to the team, Longbottom.”

            As soon as Emery shook his hand, he was off and headed toward his table to eat. He couldn’t blame him. After what happened between him and Harry, Neville figured he wouldn’t come around their table anymore, but that also made him sad. Even if he thought Emery was wrong about choosing him, he couldn’t help the swell of pride in his chest as he walked to his house peers. He had been chosen first for a team event for the first time in his life. He couldn’t wait to tell his Gran!


	5. Delilah

           It wasn’t as if Emery enjoyed the attention he was starting to gain from his peers. If he had been one of those Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter types who soaked up the attention like a sponge, that would be one thing; but day by day Emery felt he was becoming more exposed. The whole point of attending Hogwarts was to get him away from his mother’s enemies. He was supposed to be staying _out_ of the lime-light.

           His teachers were all getting a good feel for him. Most didn’t mind him, except of course Professor Snape who eyed him suspiciously anytime they were in the same room together. He could hear the girls of Hogwarts whisper and giggle when he went by, knew that Draco and his friends seemed confused about how to deal with him, and he had no clue what to think about Theo. The one person he’d been convinced would be his first real friend had pretty much turned on him and made him look like an idiot.

            What probably hurt most was the knowledge that while more and more of the students felt comfortable around him, Hermione didn’t. At first, he thought maybe she was being shy in her own weird, Hermione way. He didn’t know what he did to make her so fearful of him, but he knew that it had to be fear. Lately anytime she was in the same class with him she just stared at him like he was some kind of criminal or fiend.

            He rubbed at the sleeve that covered his left forearm as he continued his walk to Hagrid’s hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

            “Good morning, Emery.” Luna smiled pleasantly to him as she caught up to walk beside him.

            “Morning, Luna.” Emery returned, feeling her bubbly attitude spreading to him. She was easily one his favorite classmates. Her odd and soft-spoken nature made him feel at ease whenever she was near. “Ready to see Hagrid’s big surprise?”

            “Is that really the question you wanted to ask me?” Luna tilted her head. “I think it was something else. Something that you are afraid to ask?”

            “Since when do you play psychic?” Emery grinned as a strand of his wavy black hair fell over his face when he looked down at her.

            “I’m not. I can just tell by that curious expression on your face. You’ve worn it for the past week. Specifically, since you asked Neville Longbottom to join your inter-house debate team.” She responded.

            Emery knew he should have been concerned at how easily the girl picked up on his moods, thoughts or feelings but honestly, it was the reason he liked her so much. Luna knew far more than people realized or gave her credit for. She observed and absorbed a lot of information about her peers, teachers, and of course magical creatures. 

            But beyond all her cleverness, what really impressed him most was that she seemed to know when and what needed to be kept a secret versus what could be shared. In the end, he decided he didn’t mind that Luna was figuring things out about him because he knew he could trust her. Plus, it was nice to have at least one person around that might actually know the real him.

            “Ok fine. Will you join my debate team? Maybe even act as my second?”

            As Emery and Luna joined their classmates around the half-giant’s hut, Theo Nott, the only other Slytherin in the class, glared hatefully at their arrival. While Luna didn’t appear to notice the narrowed eyes on her, Emery was sure that the strange girl not only took notice of it but had already decided on the best course of action should he approach them.

            “Yes, Emery. When will our first meeting be?” She asked as she tucked a strand of her white-blonde hair behind her right ear.

            “Well, I still have to get the rest of the team together, but if you wouldn’t mind studying on the sport in the meantime that would help a lot.” He couldn’t help but glance over at Theo who looked angrier and angrier by the second. He wasn’t sure what his problem was but he refused to let it affect him.

            “I wonder what’s upsetting Theodore.” Luna asked in an almost melodic tone, her own eyes catching Theo’s as she smiled and waved to him.

            “Who cares?” Emery shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black pants. “He’s a phony anyhow.”

            “A phony?” She looked to Emery and then back to Theo. “No more than you, I think.” She shrugged.

            The wavy haired boy looked away from his friend and her all too accurate comment. His eyes wandered to Theo once more and found that he was staring angrily at the dirt beneath his boots. What had he really done to upset Theo? He was almost certain that Theo didn’t actually hate him, but why had he suddenly decided to join up with Draco again? He wanted to believe that he had done it just to keep those slimy fuckers from telling his father about their friendship, but he also had a hard time seeing Theo as the type who cowered or caved to blackmail.

            “Emery? Did you want me to see if anyone else in my house would join your team?” Luna asked softly as her pale blue eyes focused on him.

            “Yes, please.” He nodded. “My top choices after you were Michael Corner, Padma Patil, or Cho Chang. From what I saw they all had pretty good grades.” He answered to avoid looking at Theo any more. “I only want you and two others from Ravenclaw, no more and no less.”

            “I believe Cho and Padma have already joined Harry’s debate team, or at least they have promised to join his team once he gets around to filling it.” Luna informed him. “I would suggest Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner. Her grades may not show it, but she’s extraordinarily clever and open minded.”

            Emery tilted his head back and forth before finally agreeing with a nod. Luna was amazingly perceptive and he knew he was very lucky to have gotten her on his team, especially since he knew she was somewhat close to Harry and his friends. He often saw her outside of this class with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

            “So, why aren’t you promising to join Potter’s team?” His blue and brown eyes focused on her, completely ignoring the fact that Hagrid had just walked out of his hut and was headed their way with a large wooden crate.

            “Couple of reasons.” And for the first time since Emery had met the girl, he heard a note of sadness in her gentle voice. “Harry would never think to consider me for the task, he just thinks I am strange and most of his friends think I am….” She shrugged and then blinked. “Did you know that having two different colored eyes is seen as a good omen in many different cultures?”

            “I didn’t know that.” Emery smiled, letting her change the subject. “My grandparents said it made me a freak and was further proof of the tainted evil coursing through my veins.” He quickly shook his head, consciously pulling his right hand away from his left forearm. “As clichéd as it sounds, I think people fear what they don’t understand.”

            “Old yes, but still true.” Luna smiled. “I will talk to Lisa and Michael tonight during dinner.”

            “Now class,” Hagrid’s gruff voice announced before he could thank Luna. The half giant gently set down the wooden crate at his feet. “Today we are going to study the Amphisbaena. Can anyone here tell me what it is?”

            Theo raised his hand and was called upon. “It’s a snake that has a second head where the tail should normally end. They are extremely rare and no one knows for certain how the creatures mate as their sex can’t even be clearly defined and they are almost never seen in close proximity to another of their species; this leads most wizards to believe that they are asexual.”

            “Very good, there Theo.” Hagrid smiled. “Can anyone tell me of their significance in the wizarding communities?”

            Emery glared hatefully at the wooden crate beside Hagrid as Justin Finch-Fletchly was the one to answer the professor’s next question. He knew damned well there was an amphisbaena in the box and having spent plenty of time near them in his old school, he really didn’t want to meet this one. He should just leave, but then he’d look like a coward and possible earn another detention and lose more points for his house. He clenched his fists before tugging sub-consciously at the wrist of his left sleeve, debating uselessly on what he should do.

            “In most wizarding communities, the amphisbaena has a real positive role as it was once used to help ancient wizards and witches select and find new apprentices or students.” Justin answered. “The negative perspective comes from the fact that a two headed snake is like a two-faced person and because of that, despite the good they actually bring, they have become the wizarding world’s symbol of a traitor.”

            “Very good!” Hagrid beamed as he lifted the lid off the crate beside him. “The venom to one of these beauties is extremely valuable as it can be the base of many healing potions; sadly, due to poaching they have also become a rare find.” He looked up at his class and smiled proudly. “This here is Delilah. Isn’t she one of the most spectacular things you’ve ever seen?”

            Emery frowned as he took a step backward; the snake immediately began slithering its way toward him. The back head seemed to be asleep as the front head’s tongue slipped in and out, taking in all the scents it could. It was as thick as a baseball bat with a hide of azure, teal and plum colored scales. It’s coloring and even its patterning resembled that of a peacock’s tail feathers thanks to the black ‘eyes’ running along its spine.

            He debated on pulling his wand and silently casting it away from him, but now that it saw him, now that it smelled him, he knew there was no use avoiding it. He should have run; consequences be damned! But he hadn’t, instead, he had hoped the snake would lose interest and go to Luna or Theo. Maybe Hagrid would be able to keep it away? Maybe someone else would distract it even.

             “In its natural form, the venom of the amphisbaena is not deadly and is considered to be relatively harmless to wizards and witches. However, when bitten, the venom is excruciatingly painful as it makes its way through the system with the worst of it lasting between fifteen and forty-five minutes. That’s usually followed by drowsiness and in some cases numbness. The total effects usually wear off within a few hours.

              “Like most venoms, however, many dark wizards and witches were able to turn the venom into a deadly potion which would put the intended victim into a coma that could last for years if it didn’t kill them outright.

             “The venom can also be found in the base of many pain-relieving potions as well as the base for a couple of truth serums. Yes, the venom of this beautiful creature can be quite useful to the right potions master.”

 

              Theo’s eyes followed the snake’s movements curiously as he listened to Hagrid’s lecture on the creature that he fully agreed was one of the most beautiful animals he’d ever seen. It seemed to be moving intently toward Emery who was taking a second step back. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his roommate’s brow, which were high above his widened blue and brown eyes.

              He had to admit he was little disconcerted by the sight. Emery hadn’t been afraid of upsetting teachers, students, possible Death Eaters or even their children. He hadn’t been afraid of fighting against three boys at once physically or with magic. Yet at this moment, he was backing down from an odd, and maybe creepy, looking snake. Then again, Hagrid did make the venom sound agonizing, but surely he wouldn’t allow it to bite a student?

              Theo watched as Emery found his back against a tree as the snake suddenly jutted forward and began to wind its way up his leg. The boy shivered and gritted his teeth tightly. Theo, as well as the rest of the class, gasped and look to Hagrid for some kind of guidance or assurances that Emery wasn’t in any real danger from Delilah. There was no way after what happened with Buckbeak that Hagrid would be that careless again, right?

              “Don’t worry there, Emery. Even if Delilah does bite you, it’s likely to be over shortly, but for now she’s acclimating herself to ya.

              “You see class, as Justin indicated earlier, the amphisbaena’s just doing her job and finding the most powerful wizard of our group. Being drawn to magic, they can sense who carries the most magical potential within and the more powerful the user, the closer the amphisbaena will wish to be.” Hagrid approached the blushing teenager as the snake continued to wind its way up his body. “Emery here must be a right powerful young wizard for Delilah to be so interested in him.”

              The snake looked heavy as it finally brought it’s scaly body to rest, draping itself loosely about his shoulders and neck. The second head finally stirred as it joined the first in tonguing and nuzzling Emery’s cheeks. Looking paler by the second, Theo frowned as he watched Emery’s shaking hands reach up to pet both heads. His eyes looked to Hagrid, silently pleading with the giant oaf to get the snake off him. It really surprised him how afraid Emery must have been of pain; he couldn’t think of anything else that could cause a reaction like that.

              “Alright now, Emery. The hardest bit is going to be removing the snake from you. This is when most amphisbaenas tend to bite. When they do bite a living witch or wizard, it’s like their own way of marking them so that others of their kind know the individual has been claimed.

             “A bit of trivia while I work at removing her, if an Amphisbaena senses another’s bite, they’re likely to bite multiple times. This rare occurrence can leave the Wizard or Witch in a great deal of pain for upwards of a day.”

             “Wait, multiple times!?” Emery frowned, his eyes somehow managing to widen even further in fear.  

             “Oh dear, you uh, you haven’t been bit by one before have ya?” Hagrid frowned and Theo knew the answer before Emery nodded.

              In all fairness to many of the students of Hogwarts, this was the problem most had with Hagrid’s lessons. The man didn’t think them through completely. He had just allowed that snake to climb on Emery and hadn’t done anything to dissuade it. Theo felt a little bad for what every student watching had to know was about to take place.

            “OK, uh. Now Emery, if you hold still, I’ll try to get the snake off you before she decides to claim you.” Hagrid stated gently as he could but even Emery seemed to realize he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed as he closed his eyes with an irritated sigh.

 

             “Luna, you should probably go and warn Madam Pomfrey that she’s about to have an amphisbaena victim coming in.” Emery heard Theo whisper before his friend did indeed take off toward the castle.

             He tried to take a deep breath and attempted to find some kind of calm, but there was no use at this point. He hadn’t known about the multiple biting as he’d only ever been around one back in Salem. If he had known though, he would have warned Hagrid, or maybe he wouldn’t have attended this class at all. He definitely wouldn’t have let it crawl up him. One bite hurt at is was, but he couldn’t imagine how bad it would be with more.

             Hagrid approached and while he didn’t appear nervous about dealing with the snake, Emery knew he was panicking about what could go wrong, especially after Theo’s comments and Luna’s sprinting away. He almost found himself feeling sorry for Hagrid. Then again, it wasn’t his ass about to be bit ‘multiple’ times.

             “Right then, here we go, Emery.” Hagrid said as he held out a gloved hand to one of Delilah’s heads.

             Before anyone could blink both heads turned on Emery and bit him three times each. A low hissing sound escaped his lips as he began to sweat profusely, his pale skin likely translucent at this point. His body burned, especially around his neck and shoulders where’d he been bit. The pain could only be described as Hagrid had first done; excruciating.

_“You rotten snake!”_ Emery’s voice hissed in the dialect of the snake language called parselmouth or parseltonue, though it was largely slurred. He supposed he could have tried talking to it earlier, but it had never stopped Onyx from claiming him in the past. _“Get the Hell off me before they decide to cut you up and send you to some witch for stewing and brewing!”_ The snakes didn’t seem very worried but nuzzled at him once more each before it slithered down his body. _“And…and don’t leave that crate til Hagrid let’s you.”_

              His mother had once warned him of how dangerous and terrible it was to speak the dreaded snake language in Europe. Apparently, it was quite rare and seen as a vile, terrible sign of one’s true nature. If he wasn’t in the process of dropping to his knees and gritting his teeth from the rapidly increasing pain, he might have apologized for frightening everyone. Though looking at their faces he was fairly certain they were more angry than scared.  

              Through the blurring of his eyes, he could see Hagrid was frozen in place, mostly likely just as terrified by what he heard and saw. Several students quickly surrounded him and yet also kept about a two foot berth around him as if they could catch his ‘evilness’.

            “What did you say?” Justin demanded, looking a bit pale himself.

            Emery started to tremble as he looked up at him and tried to shrug. It probably came out more as a spasm as his nerves started to light up in quicker pulses. “I …I told it….to get back in…in the crate…and to stay there.” He forced himself to stand again and barely noticed that Theo had been the one to offer him a helping hand. He tried to ignore the fact that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to fight the fire burning throughout his body. He swayed violently and fell backward into the arms of the now unfrozen Hagrid. “Nice catch.”

            “I’ll get you to Madam Pomfrey. Class dismissed.” Hagrid frowned before Emery felt himself being jostled about by the running giant.

            “D-don’t…feel bad, Hagrid….I shoulda told ya.” Emery’s teeth chattered as he tried to speak so he finished in parseltongue. _“I…won’t say…anything…if you…won’t.”_

 

* * *

 

            Hermoine glared at Harry and Ron as they continued to play Wizard’s Chess. She had told them that she had something very important to discuss with them and they had yet to give her their attention. It took a great amount of restraint to keep from knocking the board over and yelling at the top of her lungs. So instead, she took a deep breath and tried once again to get their attention in a calm way.

            “Harry I still need to talk to you about that bit of research I did.” Hermione tried as Ginny came over and took a seat beside her on the large overstuffed couch.

            With a frustrated groan, Harry finally looked up. “What is it, Hermione?” He asked, not even bothering to try to hide his annoyance.   

            “It’s about Emery Graves.” Hermione started.

            “Oh, are you talking about what happened in Hagrid’s advanced Care For Magical Creatures class?” Ginny asked anxiously. “Oh, I can’t believe he’s a parselmouth, can you? Everyone’s been talking about it like mad!” 

            Hermione was grateful for Ginny’s outburst as both boys immediately looked up and over at them, Harry looking livid as he came forward and plopped down on the couch, forcing his way between the two girls. “He’s a what? How? What happened in Hagrid’s class?”

            “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Harry.” Hermione frowned. “I just wanted you guys to see this.” She pulled out an old article that showed pictures of Tom Riddle at about the age of sixteen after winning some dueling competition. “While I know his bone structure isn’t an exact match, it’s their eyes, Harry. Look.”

            The four Gryffindors looked over the pictures of the smooth skinned teenager who’s eyes were shining with a hunger that Hermione knew they too had seen a few times in Emery’s; most notably when he argued with Harry during lunch that day. The dark hair and dark eyes definitely seemed to be the right shading, too. After seeing this, Hermione encouraged Ginny to tell them all about what had happened in Hagrid’s class.

            “Okay, but what could this mean?” Ron asked, looking stressed and unsure of what they were discussing. She knew he didn’t want to believe a fellow student could be quite that dangerous and she couldn’t agree more. It was bad enough that they had to take on grown adults, but to know that there was a student within the walls of Hogwarts, the one place that was supposed to keep them safe?

            “I think,” Hermione blushed as she bit at her lip, unsure if it was right to tell them what she believed, and yet what else could she do? “I think Emery might be the illegitimate son of You-Know-Who.”

            “That can’t be possible.” Ginny gasped.

            “Yeah, I mean, sure the bloke’s a bit of a freak but to say he’s his son?” Ron shook his head.

            “No, she’s right! Ron, think about it!” Harry argued. “He’s arrogant, he far more powerful than he should be at this age, he knows things he shouldn’t and even though everyone likes him, he seems to have no real friends! He’s obsessed with the Dark Arts and he has absolutely no fear of Malfoy, Snape or the other children of Death Eaters. It’s like he knows they can’t harm him.” Harry’s eyes widened as if they should have seen it at the beginning of the year. “How could we have been so stupid? Have you ever noticed that he never, ever wears short sleeves? I mean ever. No matter how hot or even on weekends, he’s always seen in long sleeves! And he’s always touching his left arm, right where the Dark Mark should be!”

            “I don’t know you guys, this seem like a bit of a stretch.” Ginny shook her head and Hermione frowned to see that even Ron still looked doubtful. “He doesn’t feel inherently evil and he seemed very sincere when you two were arguing about houses, Harry.”

            “Of course he would, Ginny! Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s trying to make Slytherin seem like they aren’t all the evil bastards we _know_ they are.” Harry explained anxiously. “You guys! What if he’s a spy? That’s gotta be what it is! He’s spying on us! He’s trying to infiltrate the school and learn as much as he can about all of us!”

            “Why not just use Malfoy, mate?” Ron asked skeptically. “Normally, I’m all for hating Slytherin and thinking the worst of them, but Emery hasn’t been cruel or mean to single student. He doesn’t act superior to muggle-borns or nonhumans. He doesn’t act like any of the Slytherins in our school and he’s not even from here. He’s an American.”

            Harry glared impatiently at Ron. “Why is this so hard for you to see? It’s all an act! An act to make us think he’s something he isn’t. He never talks about his family, he mysteriously shows up during our sixth year from America? Besides, in what universe would Snape _ever_ allow a student to talk to him like Emery did last week?”

            Hermione watched as the Weasley siblings exchanged worried glances but ultimately remained silent. She wanted to say something to help figure this out, but it was obvious that her theories had actually agitated Harry more than expected. He was still reeling from the death of Sirius and no one wanted to upset him further or make him feel helpless. So maybe, allowing him to think the worst of a new student would let him feel like they were back on track toward stopping Lord Voldemort for good.

            “Still, we have to be sure.” Hermione stated reasonably. “I mean, I agree that it’s a possibility, but until we know for certain we can’t make any accusations.”

            “So how do we get figure it out?” Ron frowned as he crossed his arms, still sounding like he disagreed with them completely.

            “Well, I know his debate team hasn’t filled up yet; I could ask to join his team.” Hermione suggested. Knowing he had been interested her made her feel confident that she could get on the team.

            Harry beamed from ear to ear. “Great idea, Hermione! We’ll spy on the spy!”

 


	6. Are You A Death Eater, Emery Graves?

“Oh my God, seriously? You know it’s not that uncommon in America.” Emery croaked as he sat on a hospital bed surrounded by Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore in the infirmary.

He shivered and trembled as the venom continued to run through his system, flashes of pain occasionally burning through the pain killer’s Madam Pomfrey had given him. He was grateful that she had allowed his shirt to remain after he practically shouted at her when she tried to remove it. Hagrid had attempted to help until he started begging not to remove it because he was cold. She had then settled on allowing him to simply unbutton the front so she could be sure nothing dangerous was happening with the wounds.

“Any sign of our young friends?” Albus looked away from him to ask the giant standing guard at the door. Emery knew damned well who they were concerned about.

“You still should have warned your Head of House or at least Hagrid about your ability.” Professor McGonagall repeated.

“Why? Why should I have to tell any of you about it? What’s the big deal about talking to snakes anyhow?” He feigned ignorance, though he was sure not one of the three professors bought his act.

“A little bit of waring may have prevented you from being put in that position to begin with!” The witch answered. That he couldn’t really deny. “There has been a lot of fear about your house as it is, but adding to the fact that you speak a language that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does? Well, it is going to upset some students.”

“You are of course referring to Potter and his delinquent friends.” Snape hissed as his black eyes narrowed on the Deputy Headmaster, black clad arms crossing over his chest. “I can’t imagine anyone else would really be upset to learn something like this of our new student.”

Emery rolled his eyes as his lips curled into a sneer, several strands of his wavy black hair falling over the brown eye, leaving only his pale blue eye visible. “If Harry Potter can speak the damned language, what the Hell does that make him?”

“An unfortunate victim of power transference!” Minerva defended angrily, and Emery recognized the look on her face. It was one he’d gotten a lot in his old school. She was irritated in a way she’d never been accustomed to from a student. He was pushing buttons that few students probably ever had, and it was making her both angry and guilt-stricken. That didn’t mean he was about to take it easy on her, especially since she was still trying to blame this whole stupid thing on him!

“Unfortunate victim? Holy shit, if we were back in America this would be considered a gift! A blessing! It’s one of the few things my teachers used to praise me for back in the states. You think parselmouth or parseltongue is a big deal? We call it _animal affinity_ back home.

“Hell, I know this girl who can speak to cats and a guy who can talk to fish and that isn’t even useful! I mean, unless of course you’re surfing with some sharks. Oh! There’s even a kid who can speak to spiders and scorpions!”

“Mr. Graves!” Professor McGonagall shrieked. He flinched at the sound while she blushed as both Dumbledore and his head of house stared at her as if she’d just slapped him. She took a deep, calming breath and then started again. “I am not trying to say that you are a dark wizard or that you have done anything wrong.

“But there are precautions that we must take in order to keep you and the other students of Hogwarts safe. So, if you have any other abilities or talents that we don’t know about, it would be best to come forward with them now.”

Emery glared hatefully at the stone ceiling above him. He was sick of being interrogated and he knew that this had all just begun. He had probably lost the trust and favor of the majority of his sixth-year classmates. That damned, stupid snake! He never should have risked taking Hagrid’s course. If he’d just bolted the moment he knew what was in that damned crate then he could have avoided this whole mess. Well, at least until Delilah got loose and found him later.

“Emery.” The witch repeated his name as if to remind him of her ‘suggestion’.

“No. There’s nothing else about me that you all need to know.”

He watched as Professor Snape looked to the headmaster and raised a black brow in obvious distrust, but thankfully the old wizard shook his head and smiled down at him. “So, you were bit six times; when was the first time you encountered an amphisbaena?” He asked as if this was no longer an interrogation but rather a casual conversation between two friends.

“During my third year.” Emery shrugged to hide another spasm of pain. “It belonged to a Potions Master at the school. Its name was Onyx. That damned snake found me every year and made sure to bite me, but he only ever bit me once and it was nothing like this.”

“I hardly think we are needed here any further, Headmaster. The boy is clearly in need of some rest now that Madam Pomfrey and I have given him what we can to get him through the worst of the pain.” Professor Snape started, seeming impatient to leave. “Mr. Graves will no doubt need the remainder of the day to sleep off the residual side effects of both the venom and the pain-relieving potions we’ve administered.”

 

* * *

 

            Neville Longbottom arrived at the infirmary with Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger in tow. It was obvious to both girls that he hadn’t wanted them to come with, but both were incredibly stubborn in their own way. Luna simply followed without feeling the need to argue whereas Hermione listed off several reasons why he should include her in this private interview.

            They didn’t have a lot of time to accomplish their individual goals, though. Madam Pomfrey, along with the majority of the school, were in the middle of the evening meal. Aside from that, they all three knew that Emery was supposed to be resting and not being bothered by curious students.

            As the trio approached, Hermione looked him over carefully while he slept. She wasn’t at all surprised to find him asleep; that had actually been the motivation in coming down. Her honey brown eyes looked over his face and she blushed as she realized how very pleasing his features were in this relaxed state. She tried to ignore the fact that his shirt was open at the chest and that his surprisingly athletic upper body was on display. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen the same in Harry or even Fred and George before. She quickly looked away, focusing on his left arm and seeing that both sleeves remained in place.

            Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor girl reached over and gently took hold of the cuff on his left sleeve. Just as she began to pull it backward, she felt the painful, vice like grip of Emery’s opposite hand pinning her own to the bed. She looked up to see both of those strange colored eyes glaring hatefully at her, his lips downcast into a tight frown. The movement drew gasps from all three of his guests.

            “Emery.” Luna said his name, recovering first. “I think you are hurting Hemione.”

            His eyes immediately moved to Luna as he seemed to contemplate her words. Before long however, he released his grip on Hermione and refused to face her. “What are you guys doing here?”

            “We, well, we uh,” Neville began to stammer.

            With an annoyed roll of his eyes that was oddly familiar to Hermione, Emery looked over to Luna. “Come on, Luna. Why are you guys here?”

            “They wanted to ask you about the fact that you speak to snakes.” Luna answered with gentle honestly.

            Emery’s eyes now focused on Neville and that hard, angry glare dissipated in favor of concern and possibly even rejection. “Do you not want to be on my team anymore?” His tone was hurt, and yet he sounded resigned to the decision.

            “W-well, I just. I mean. There are rumors that you’re a Death Eater.” Neville finally choked out the words, looking guilt ridden and pale.

            “Considering our past history, you can’t really blame him for being so paranoid. For any of us being paranoid.” Hermione spoke up as she placed a comforting hand on Neville’s shoulder.

            “Oh? What’s your history?” Emery asked blankly. “See I’m the new guy. The guy who hasn’t been learning about you for the past five or six years of your lives. I’ve been living my own life, creating my own horrible past that no one else knows about. That’s the thing about strangers, we don’t know anything about each other because we’ve never fucking met before!” His voice dripped with disdain as hurt and rejection turned to disappointment.

            Luna tilted her head and then smiled. “So, are you a Death Eater, Emery Graves?”

            “No.” Emery answered simply.

            “That’s good enough for me then. I’m sorry if your feelings were hurt by our asking. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Luna asked.

            An easy smile graced Emery’s face as he nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow. After the evening meal we’ll discuss who else we need.”

            She came forward and handed him a small blue leather-bound book. “I thought you could use this if you woke up and got bored during the night.” She didn’t wait for him to say anything more before she skipped off toward the Great Hall.

            Emery ignored his other two visitors as he looked over the small leather book. It was titled Strange Superstitions for European Witches & Wizards. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the cover of the book. It appeared to both students that the gesture was treasured and yet also unfamiliar, as if he’d never received a gift before. Finally, he set the book down and leveled his gaze on Neville.

            “I’m sorry if I offended you Emery, it’s just that. Well. I uh.”

            “Whatever, it doesn’t really matter.” Emery shrugged. “You do know I haven’t hurt anyone in this stupid school, nor would I, right?”

            “Well, you did get into a fight with those Slytherins.” Neville pointed out.

            “Okay, fine; I haven’t hurt anyone decent in this stupid school.” Emery amended as he rolled his eyes.

            “Yes, but, you speak.” Neville paused and took a deep breath. “Speaking to snakes isn’t normal, Emery. It’s the sign of dark magic.”

            “Neville, I don’t know how to make you, or your daft teachers realize that speaking to animals doesn’t make you a dark wizard!” Emery snapped and then sighed. “But, I will get over it if you don’t really want to be on my team anymore.” He frowned before raising his eyes to meet Neville’s and they could both see how tired he was. “Just think about it before deciding. Please?”

            “I hope you feel better, Emery.” Neville said softly.

            “Thanks for visiting me, Neville.” Emery replied as the boy quickly left. “What the Hell do you want, Granger?”

            “I hardly see why you need to speak to me like that.” Hermione frowned. “You-

            “You keep staring at me like I’m about to grow a second fucking head!” Emery growled, his eyes narrowing on her angrily. “I don’t even know why I care what someone like _you_ thinks of me.”

            Feeling as if she’d been punched in the gut, Hermione’s honey eyes widened first in shock. “Is that, is that a shot at my blood-status?” She demanded as angry tears filled her eyes. “You think you’re better than me because you’re a pureblood?”

            He looked confused as he tilted his head before the anger took over once more. “You stupid, stupid girl!” He shouted furiously. “You’re as paranoid and delusional as your idiot friends! This is your opinion of me?” She watched him rub his face irritably. “You really do think I’m one of them, don’t you?”

            “Well if the shoe fits.” Hermione snapped through a haze of tears. 

            Wild with rage, Emery stood from the bed and for the first time, Hermione realized he was nearly a foot taller than her. He kept moving forward, forcing her to step back until she bumped into a bed behind her.

           “Why! Because I speak to snakes? Is that it? My family has been speaking to snakes since as far back as their line has been recorded. My mother was a parseltongue just like her father before her, and his father before him and his father before him.

           “Ironically though, my mother _wasn’t_ a Slytherin! She was a Hufflepuff, just like I told you guys when I first met you! If we were all evil and if all evil parselmouths are supposed to be in Slytherin, then why did the Hat sort her into Hufflepuff, huh?”

          “But, how is that possible? I mean, I know not all Slytherins are evil and not all evil wizards come from Slytherin exclusively but why wouldn’t she have gone to Slytherin house?” Hermione sniffled as she started to calm down, though calm was a relative term at the moment.

           Really, she was angry with his attempt to intimidate her and his backing her into a corner so-to-speak. He couldn’t see it, but her hand was tight around her wand, ready to defend herself should he try something like that again. 

         “You know what? This is none of your fucking business, Hermione.” He sneered as he put his hands through his black hair and stepped back and away from her. He took a few deep breaths before his face softened and he released a soft sigh. “She probably chose it! Probably begged that hat to put here in Hufflepuff. I doubt she wanted anyone to know she could speak to snakes. Probably because of the reactions I’ve gotten since that fucking snake bit me.”

           “Why then, did _you_ choose Slytherin?” Hermione frowned. “I mean why didn’t you do the same as your mother?”

          “Because I’m not a _coward_ like her!” Emery snarled, that rage and anger back in his eyes. “I don’t run away from _anything_!” He shook his head. “Now for the last time, I am _not_ a Death Eater.”

           She blinked as she looked him over, her eyes briefly scanning his left forearm. He was rubbing it again and she wondered if he realized how often he gave into the tic. “I’m sorry I accused you of being a Death Eater.” She responded quietly. “It’s just that, my friends and I have to be careful. You said you have read the papers, so you must know that Harry’s life is constantly in danger.”

            Emery rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Hermione, there’s a lot of people whose lives are constantly in danger right now.” He blinked a few times and they both knew he was getting too tired to keep up this level of conversation. “Look Hermione, I get that Potter’s your friend, but you have to know that he’s wrong about so many things. Just don’t give into that paranoia of his.”

            She watched as the boy sat back down on the bed and got himself settled, still careful to keep his left arm covered. She knew from watching him interact with others that he could be a good actor, and truthfully his behavior tonight had either been the sincerest she’d seen him, or the phoniest. She could ask to see his arm, but she somehow knew he wouldn’t allow her to and that’s why she wasn’t ready to let her theory drop. She wasn’t ready to blindly trust him.

            “Emery? I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot but-

            “Actually, we were off on a great foot. You just let yourself get sucked up into Harry’s stupid conspiracies or something.” He hissed angrily as he stared up at the ceiling, holding tightly to Luna’s gifted book.

            “Well, I suppose that’s true.” Hermione frowned, completely disagreeing with his perception on the events that had taken place. Why did Slytherins _always_ blame Harry anytime something went wrong in their lives? “Anyhow, I wanted to know if I could join your debate team?”

             At first, she was sure he was going to start shouting again, but instead he looked at her strangely, his blue and brown eyes searching for something within her. The word vulnerable crossed her mind as she started to see how deeply hurt he was by this whole confrontation.

            “Why?” He asked bitterly. She started to shake her head, not understanding what he was specifically asking. “Why do you want to be on my team? You don’t trust me.”

             “I never said that.” Hermione frowned. Was she that easy to read? Then again, most Slytherins mocked Gryffindors for wearing their hearts on their sleeves and their emotions on their faces. “You hurt my feelings, you said someone like me and I assumed that you were referring to my being muggle-born.”

              Still staring she watched as he shook his head. “I meant, never mind. It doesn’t matter what I meant, but I couldn’t care less about your blood-status; that’s not what I was talking about.”

             “So, what were you talking about?” She asked curiously.

             She might not have been good at hiding her thoughts, but as she realized Emery was thinking something self-deprecating she knew she was getting better at reading others. “Nothing. Just drop it okay? I’m getting tired again and I don’t think that nurse is gonna like you being in here.”

             “First of all, I wouldn’t let Madam Pomfrey hear you calling her a nurse. She’s an exceptional healer. Second, you have yet to tell me if I can join your team.” Hermione pointed out.

             “Shouldn’t you be joining Potter’s team?” He asked with a yawn, but the suspicion was evident in his tone.

             Hermione debated on how to react, but she knew time was running out. Not only was Emery about to pass out, but Madam Pomfrey _would_ be returning shortly. She continued to worry at her bottom lip while she weighed the pros and cons of why she was wanting to join his team over her best friend’s. After a moment, she took a risk and hoped it would pay off.

            “If you don’t want me on your team, that’s fine.” She shrugged and turned to leave. She wanted to watch his face, but this would only be effective if he really believed that she didn’t care about which team she ended up on. All she knew for sure was that if Emery was as competitive and driven as she suspected most Slytherins were, he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to have her on his side. She had just reached the door when she heard him call her name. “Yes?”

             “You can join the team.” Emery answered defeatedly.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night…

 

            Theo sat quietly at the dinner table while listening to Pansy try desperately to get Malfoy’s attention. The two had been an item during fourth year, but after summer break and the beginning of fifth year, it was clear that Malfoy was no longer interested in the sharp tongued girl. Theo had his own theories on why, but at this time he wasn’t about to tell a soul. He and Malfoy had been friends and something of rivals for most of their lives and he wasn’t about to break him like that. Still, he had a mission of his own and time was running out.

            “Hey Draco, you think you’ll join Emery’s debate team?” He asked as he grabbed a basket full of bread from the middle of the table.

            “Why would I waste my time on that?” Malfoy demanded with an ugly sneer.

            “Because your opponent would be Harry Potter. Because Emery will have the wining team and because you’ll be able to watch Emery closer without drawing suspicion and most importantly? Because you’ll finally be able to defeat the great Harry Potter.” Theo grinned.

            “How do you know who is going to be on his team?” Draco asked skeptically. “Thought you two weren’t friendly anymore.”

            “I still share a room with him, Draco.” Theo reminded and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “I saw him writing out a list and if you look at the Ravenclaw table, he’s sitting with is newly acquired teammates. Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Hemione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. All he needs on his list now are Justin Finch-Fletchly, Susan Bones and two unnamed Slytherins.”

            Draco’s upper lip curled as his face contorted in disgust. “I will not be on a team with two mud-bloods; but especially if one of them is Hermione Granger.” He spat viciously.

            “Suit yourself. I just thought that you’d want the chance to tell your father that you soundly beat Harry Potter at something. Something more important than quidditch.” Theo shrugged as he took a bite of his bread. He kept the smile to himself as he covertly watched Draco eye Emery and the students surrounding him.

            “Are _you_ planning on joining his debate team?” Malfoy asked, obviously trying to seem casual and uninterested. His baby blues, however, remained on Emery with a hungry gaze. He wanted the win, he wanted Harry’s defeat. Theo read it all clearly.

            With sincere annoyance Theo shook his head. “Dumbledore has ordered me to join Potter’s team. He wants to make sure the prat has a member of every house on his team and doesn’t believe he will ask any of us. Just like he doesn’t believe any of us would join on our own.”

            “What do you get out of it?” Draco asked.

             Smiling, Theo answered. “Actually, that’s where it’s not so bad. In exchange for my cooperation in enemy territory I get access into the restricted section of the library once a week for three hours for the rest of the school year.”

            Shaking his head, Draco stared at his friend as if he were an alien. “What is with you and those books?” He shuddered. “You had a boon from Dumbledore and you wasted it on library privileges?”

           “Oh? And what exactly should I have asked for?” Theo asked. “It’s not like there’s much I want that I can’t get on my own?”

          “A later curfew for one, maybe some extra visits to Hogsmeade, a free period next semester? I don’t know. Anything but more time reading!” Draco rolled his eyes. “You are so much like Hermione it makes me ill.”

           “Shut up, Malfoy.” Theo rolled his eyes.


	7. Setting the Terms

_“I am not a coward!”_ The boy’s words echoed in his mind as he sat staring at Emery Graves’ scroll for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even after two weeks had passed, the boy’s feral growl from his detention had caught him off guard. His student had been so desperate to prove that he wasn’t afraid of anything that he’d picked a fight, three on one, within the first week of school.

            Snape had made it clear that he would never tolerate the boy calling him on in class or criticizing his teaching methods again. The threat of expulsion had chased off the rebellious attitude near instantly. It pleased Severus to see that continuing his education was a real priority for the boy and that it held plenty of sway over him.

            _“The Headmaster didn’t promise you a free pass to do as you wish at this school; merely the_ opportunity _to finish your education here.”_  

He remembered the boy rolling his eyes at that, but Snape knew the boy had taken his words to heart and understood the gravity of his warning. While he hadn’t exactly spelled it out that he knew Dumbledore was protecting him, he believed Emery was smart enough to recognize that Snape would not hesitate to expel him and thereby leave him to the wolves.

            His quill scratched at the scroll as he left his final comments near the bottom. Unlike most of his students, Emery’s scroll work was almost amusing to read. There was a sarcastic humor that he doubted many of the other professors would catch on to, and Snape was pleased to see that the boy wasn’t completely devoid of Slytherin traits. Still, he had no idea what he was going to do about Graves.

            Emery had almost no friends within his house and after everyone found out about the amphisbaena incident, he was making more enemies amongst the other houses by the day. How was he supposed to protect such a reckless and spontaneous student from himself? He’d even tried to protect him from Draco Malfoy and his friends by getting them to segregate him through competition and yet he just knew that Draco and Theo in particular were too curious to stop watching him.

            A knock at the door roused him from his work. He glared angrily at the door before calling for the intruder to come in. To his surprise Draco Malfoy entered the classroom. The boy looked quite disturbed and Snape immediately saw that his Godson had not been sleeping well over the past few days. He looked too much like his father and he could only assume that said father was still sending the young man tiresome and demanding letters.

Lucius always expected too much of Draco.

            “What is it, Draco?” Snape asked as he went back to the top of Emery’s report and scribbled a large “A” for acceptable beside the title.

            “I need some advice.” Draco started. “Some…Fatherly advice.”

            Placing his quill into the ink bottle, Severus offered his full attention to the young man. The boy rarely asked for this kind of service from him and he knew it must be something important if he was willing to communicate. Most of the time, Draco would just stubbornly and blindly make his own way. More often than not it had resulted in the boy’s catastrophic failure. Hopefully this was a sign that Draco Malfoy was maturing and finally growing up.

            “I am thinking about joining Emery’s debate team. I hear he still needs two more Slytherin students.” Draco began and then abruptly fell silent.

            Severus knew there was more to the boy’s simple statement, but he decided to coax it out of him. He didn’t have much patience this evening and he wasn’t willing to wait the teenager out. “I think debate would be a fine sport for you, Draco. When you put forth the effort, you can be quite convincing as well as charismatic.”

            “But that’s not what I’m concerned about.” Draco sighed with frustration. “That filthy little mud-blood, Granger is going to be on the team and I heard that Emery’s also trying to get Justin Finch-Fletchly on the team. How can I possibly be on a team with two mud-bloods? Father would kill me if he found out, or…You-Know-Who might.”

            Snape was used to hearing that hateful slur from every member of the Death Eaters and their children. Having been the Head of House for Slytherin, it was something he heard at least once or twice a day. He never visibly reacted to it, but inwardly he still cringed at the one thing that had permanently pushed Lily Evans out of his life forever, but now wasn’t the time for that. He focused on Draco, ignoring the cruel name for the moment and reflected on the boy’s predicament.

            “Really Draco, I believe your father has far more to worry about than your school activities. He is quite distracted at the moment,” he began. “If your real concern has to do with what your peers and their parents will think, then perhaps I can create some sort of cover for you. A punishment sent down by myself or Dumbledore, perhaps.”

            “But Severus,” It was clear that there was much more on the boy’s mind then he was capable of saying and while Severus usually respected his privacy, he wasn’t willing to wait to find out what kind of danger he might be placing himself in. He needed to know what was going through his head, if he was caught up in something more than he or Lucius knew about or if it was just typical teenage drama.

            With the skill that he had gained after years of practice, Snape was in Draco’s mind and skimming the surface thoughts and emotions. What he found stunned him. The boy was depressed and frightened with thoughts of running away. He feared Voldemort, which was no surprise, but that fear led him to something far worse.

            Draco wasn’t just afraid of joining Emery’s debate team. He was desperate to join it, and why? Because Draco Malfoy wanted to escape the Death Eaters. No it wasn’t _just_ that; He wanted to _join_ the other side! When? How had this come about? And what were these images of Hermione Granger doing in his head?

            He barely caught the tail end of Draco’s words as he pulled away from his mind. “…will kill me! You know they’ll find out, too. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn’t hesitate to tell their fathers and with my father being…you know how those ignorant fools will flock to him! They’ll tell The Dark Lord and then what will become of me?” Draco demanded, his voice edgy and frightened.

            “That his enough whining, Draco.” Severus spoke sternly. “You are a Slytherin and its time you act like one. Slytherins don’t bow down to any man, creature or spirit. We are masters of our domain and if we should choose to take any side for any cause; whether it be as simple as joining a debate team or as complex and dangerous as being part of some great political movement, we give our all in the most efficient and safest way possible.

            “You must remember that there are many ways to get what you want. You just haven’t stopped and thought about it. If you want to join this debate team then you had better be clever enough to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why. You are too smart to be this foolish.” Snape lectured. “While Crabbe and Goyle hold sway with their parents, neither boy is known for their intelligence.”

            Draco actually laughed at that before nodding. “I am better than them in every way.” The teenager boasted and Severus could see his Godson slowly cloaking himself back in that smug over-confidence he used to protect himself. After possibly talking himself into believing what he’d just said, he finally took a breath and nodded. “Thank you for the talk, Severus.”

            “You are welcome, Draco.”

 

* * *

 

            Draco sat in the Slytherin common room on one of the black leather recliners, waiting for Emery to come out of his dorm. Breakfast would be served soon and that was one meal he’d never seen Graves miss. For the first few days, Draco had seen him come down to breakfast with Theodore, but now that those two were on the outs, the American seemed to have been up early enough that by the time he and his friends arrived for breakfast, Emery was just finishing up and leaving the Great Hall.

            So here he sat in the darkness, only a soft glow from the lake above the dungeons helping him to see if anyone was walking through the common room. It was five thirty in the morning, far too early for any normal living being to be awake and hopefully not too late to catch Emery heading to breakfast. He was trying not to fall asleep when he finally saw a tall silhouette with long wavy hair stumble into the room.

            “Fuck!” Emery snarled as he bumped into something and then suddenly he straightened. “Hello?”

            “Relax Graves, it’s just me.” Malfoy smirked as he stood up from the seat. “I wanted to have a discussion with you.” He pulled out his wand and silently cast the spell for light.

            Both boys were dressed for the day, but unlike Malfoy who had been awake long enough to appear well rested, Emery’s eyes were still heavy from sleep, his mouth droopy with annoyance before he gave in to a big yawn and then plopped down on the couch. “What the Hell do you want, Drake?”

            Gritting his teeth Malfoy chose to ignore the stupid nickname that Emery had insisted on using since they first met. He knew it was done just to get a rise out of him. “I hear Harry Potter is the captain for the other inter-house debate team.”

            “Yeah, he is.” Emery nodded as he gave another violent yawn.

            “Do you have all of your Slytherin teammates chosen yet?” Draco asked pointedly, when he only received a glare, he smiled and continued. “Well, I imagine with all the trouble you’ve caused you are having a hard time getting our housemates to join you.”

            “Get to the point, _Drake_.” Emery snapped irritably.

            “I want to join your team. I want to help you defeat Potter.” Draco spoke directly, but with an edge of authority that warned he would get his way at any cost. The words seemed to pull Emery from his sleepiness. “I can even help you get a second Slytherin to join your team.”

            “You know Hermione is on my team, right?” Emery asked. “I mean, if things go the way I want them to, I’ll have two no-maj’s on the debate team. I don’t know, Drake, is that something you can even handle?”

            Tilting his head, he looked Emery over. There was something familiar about the way he sneered, rolled his eyes, or even glared and it was really starting to bug him. The taller teenager’s eye pinned him impatiently as he waited for Draco’s response and that was even more recognizable and yet he just couldn’t place it.

            “I will not fight with the mud-bloods if that is what you are looking for. I will be civil, and I will be…as cordial as possible.” He offered generously.

            Emery’s gaze darkened. “Start by erasing that word from your vocabulary. I swear to God, if I even hear it from your mouth anywhere or anytime, you’ll be off the team. Also, you better realize that this is a study intensive sport. That studying will take place with _all_ our teammates. If you fail to complete any assignment, you’re off the team.”

            “Alright, alright, I can handle that.” Draco shrugged.

            “That’s not all.” Emery warned. “If you attack anyone on our team, be it verbally, physically or magically, you’ll be out. I don’t even want to find out that you defended one of your dipshit friends if they attack anyone on our team. Despite what you might think, I can find other Slytherins to join, so don’t think I won’t kick your ass out, if you act like a spoiled prick. Got it, Drake?”

            Draco glared as his pale complexion immediately mottled a bright red while listening to the absolutely ridiculous requirements for being on the team. Did this change everything? It was one thing to join the team, but to do everything that Emery had just described? Malfoys did not associate with filthy mud-bloods, so how could he be on a team like this one? Then again, when would he ever have the chance to show Harry Potter up? This felt like something the precious little Gryffindor would actually fail at. He might not get another opportunity like this one.

            “I accept your terms, Graves, but I have one demand that I want met.” Draco raised his chin somewhat; he was sick of the American dictating to him. “You will stop calling me Drake immediately.”

            “Fair enough. I will stop calling you Drake, but to prove you really accept my terms? You have to recruit Justin Finch-Fletchly and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.” Emery grinned.


End file.
